The Black Princess
by Cherr106
Summary: -No more enemy, but there's always be- Harry menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil dari anak perempuan yang ia temui di King's Cross. Siapakah anak itu sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! First fic nih…

Sebenernya kemaren itu udah bikin tapi karena beberapa hal, aku hapus. Tapi, sekarang aku ganti sama cerita yang baru. Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Enjoy!

. . . .

Harry tersenyum cerah, wajahnya berseri-seri menggandeng tangan anak-anaknya dan istrinya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Harry kembali ke King's Cross, mengantarkan ketiga buah hatinya menuju Hogwarts, 'rumahnya' dulu. Harry melambai bersemangat melihat kedua sahabatnya yang juga sedang mengantar anak-anak mereka ke Hogwarts. Ron dan Hermione, yang telah berperan besar dalam petualangan seumur hidupnya. Dua pasang mata menoleh kepadanya, membalas lambaiannya. Langsung saja Albus dan Lily berlari kearah saudara-saudara mereka yang sudah memanggil-manggil mereka. Terdengar tawa yang lepas saat kedua Potter itu mengobrol dengan Hugo dan Rose.

"Ginny, dimana James?" tanya Harry, mencari anaknya yang lain. Anak tertuanya yang paling jahil. Tapi, kadang-kadang rasanya lucu juga, karena Harry melihat figur ayahnya di dalam diri James. "Entahlah, Hon. Nah, itu dia, cari Teddy ternyata," Ginny tersenyum penuh arti kepada Harry. Wanita itu masih saja cantik setelah 21 tahun, pikir Harry.

"Father!" seorang remaja berambut cokelat memeluk Harry erat-erat. Harry membalas pelukan hangat putra baptisnya itu dengan ceria. "Cokelat hari ini, Ted?" Harry meledek Teddy. "Kau mau warna apa? Merah Jambu? Hijau kebiruan?" Ted membalas ledekan Harry.

Harry mengerling sedikit kepada Ginny yang sedang mengobrol dengan Luna dan Hermione. "Uncle Potter," sapa seorang anak perempuan, sopan. Mata anak itu sebiru lautan, kulitnya mulus dan bersinar, sangat kontras dengan rambut merah panjang yang dimilikinya. "Hai, Victoire. Apa kabar? Dimana Bill?" Harry membalas sapaan anak cantik itu. Hampir semua orang menoleh atau mengarahkan pandangan mereka sebentar untuk melihat Victoire. "Dad ada urusan di luar negeri, begitu juga Mom, aku dan yang lainnya diantar Uncle Ron kesini," Victoire menjawab. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Ted muncul lagi, memberi kode mengedip kepada Harry.

"Ohya, Victoire jaga Teddy ya, bilang dia kalau dia tidak lulus NEWT aku tidak akan mengizinkannya lagi ke toko George," ujar Harry. Victoire tertawa kecil. Ted mengacak-acak rambutnya hendak protes,"Tidak bisa dong, Father! Akukan sudah dewasa, kenapa dilarang-larang."

"Justru kau yang harusnya sadar. Kaukan sudah dewasa, kenapa masih saja suka ke tempat lelucon begitu," Harry menjawab. Victoire tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ted ikut tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Lily datang memeluk ayahnya. Harry membalas pelukan Lily, "Dad, ceritakan lagi padaku apakah di Hogwarts orang-orangnya baik? Seperti apa kamar asramanya?" Lily bertanya dengan cemas. Harry mengerti kalau penjelasan kakak-kakaknya tidak mungkin dengan mudah Lily percaya. "Lily, mereka semua orang baik, Professor McGonagall juga sangat baik, jangan dengarkan James kalau Ia berkata macam-macam," Harry menjelaskan dengan lembut, membelai rambut merah Lily yang berkilau tertimpa matahari.

Para anak-anak sudah berada di dalam Hogwarts Express, siap menjalani hari-hari ajaib mereka di Hogwarts. Harry baru saja selesai mengantar Lily ke kompartemennya. Hampir semua Weasley berada dalam kompartemen yang sama. Harry jadi ingat lagi masa-masa sekolahnya ketika Ia duduk di salah satu kompartemen di dalam kereta ini, bersama Ron dan Hermione. Waktu berjalan sunguh cepat, dan Ia kembali menginjakkan kaki di King's Cross, mengantarkan anak-anaknya di dalam kompartemen yang pernah Ia tempati dahulu. Harry merangkul pinggang Ginny erat . Ginny menoleh tersenyum penuh pengertian kepada Harry. "Harry, itu dia, Draco Malfoy," Ron mencolek pundaknya.

Seorang laki-laki dewasa berwajah pucat berjalan melewati Harry, menggandeng tangan seorang anak yang tampak seperti duplikatnya dalam ukuran mini. Tampak juga seorang wanita yang Harry ketahui adalah istri Draco, Astoria, adik dari Daphne Greengrass. Draco terlihat dewasa dan juga terlihat semakin tampan, Harry mengakui bahwa mungkin saja Draco terlihat lebih awet muda dibandingkan dengan dia. Harry terus mengamati Draco yang mengantarkan anaknya, Scorpius, sampai ke pintu Hogwarts Express dan memberi kecupan perpisahan di kening duplikat mininya itu. Merasa ada yang mengawasi, Draco menoleh kepada Harry. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu terlihat kaget selama sedetik, tapi akhirnya Draco mengangguk kecil kepada Harry. Harry tentu saja membalas anggukannya yang langsung disambut oleh cubitan keras Ron di pinggang Harry.

"Bodoh kau! Tidak usah memberi salam kepadanya!" Ron berbisik keras di telinga Harry. Harry yang masih meringis sedikit tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak benar-benar berubah.

"Ron, semuanyakan sudah berbaikan, lagipula kudengar anak Malfoy itu kelakuannya baik di sekolah, Ia tidak pernah mengganggu anak-anak kita. Malah, berteman katanya," Ginny menimpali membela Harry. Harry tersenyum mengejek ke arah Ron.

Senyum Harry memudar melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam legam berlari menghampiri Draco. Pergelangan tangan anak perempuan itu dibungkus semacam perban sampai ke siku. Anak itu memeluk Draco erat-erat. Draco tertawa ceria kepada anak itu dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya. Harry, dengan kemampuan aurornya, menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Draco! Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi, astaga… kau tampan sekali," gadis itu terlihat menepuk kedua pipi Draco sehingga membuat Astoria dan Draco terbahak-bahak. Anak itu hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Draco? Padahal, Draco jelas jauh lebih tua darinya. Sebenarnya anak ini siapanya Draco?

"Tentu saja kau juga semakin cantik, Astoria. Semua orang tahu itu," gadis itu melepas pelukannya dari Draco dan berpaling memeluk Astoria. Astoria membuka tangannya lebar-lebar menyambut pelukan si anak perempuan. "Kami merindukanmu, kapan kau ke rumah kami lagi?" kata Astoria. "Entahlah, Astoria. Sampai hati kecil Granny sadar," jawabannya sudah tidak seceria tadi lagi. Draco sekali lagi memeluknya, "Sabarlah, Ia sangat menyayangimu, makanya Ia begitu," ujar Draco lembut. Harry terkejut dengan kata-kata yang Draco lontarkan. Terang saja, Draco benar-benar tampak seperti seorang ayah sekarang. "Keretanya sebentar lagi berangkat, aku masuk dulu, sampai ketemu lagi ya! Aku janji akan jaga Scorpius!" gadis bermata cokelat itu mencium pipi Draco dan Astoria lalu kembali naik ke Hogwarts Express. Anak itu berbalik sekali lagi, melambaikan tangannya yang tidak di perban dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Seketika itu juga pintu Hogwarts Express tertutup. Dan semua orangtua mengangkat tangan mereka, melambai-lambai kepada anak mereka yang ikut berlalu bersama kereta menuju Hogwarts, yang merupakan sekolah Ayah mereka juga dulu. Harry juga ikut melambai, Ia menoleh ke jendela kompartemen tempat tadi Ia mengantar para Potter dan Weasley. Jendelanya terbuka dan berpasang-pasang tangan melambai. Harry yang hanya bisa melihat wajah Albus, tersenyum selebar mungkin. Albus melambai bersemangat dan menutup jendelanya, ketika kereta itu menikung dan lenyap dari pandangan. Ia menggandeng mesra tangan Ginny yang menatap Harry bingung. "Tinggal kita berdua lagi, Hon," Harry berbisik lembut di telinga Ginny. Ginny mengecup pipi Harry.

"Kau langsung ke kementrian?" tanya Ginny ketika mereka telah ber-Dissaparate kembali ke Grimmauld Place.

Grimmauld Place sekarang adalah kediaman Potter. Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih hangat dan tidak sesuram dulu lagi. Butuh waktu lima bulan bagi Harry dan sahabat-sahabatnya (yang sekarang sudah menjadi keluarganya) untuk membersihkan rumah ini, hingga benar-benar normal. Hermione – entah bagaimana caranya, berhasil melepaskan mantra perekat yang digunakan Kreacher dengan lukisan Mrs. Black, sehingga umpatan-umpatan dan hinaan-hinaan kasar sudah tidak terdengar lagi di dalam sini. Sebagai gantinya, mereka menaruh sisa-sisa barang peninggalan keluarga Black ke dalam suatu ruangan yang biasa mereka sebut sebagai 'Ruangan Black'. Seluruh lukisan-lukisan, pajangan-pajangan, emas-emas dan benda-benda antik tertata rapih di dalam ruangan itu. Menurut Harry, keluarga Black juga harus di hormati karena sebagaimanapun bencinya Sirius kepada mereka, rumah ini dulunya adalah milik mereka dan selalu begitu. Kreacher menyetujui dibuatnya ruangan ini dan hampir setiap hari Kreacher kesana, bersih-bersih sampai lebih dari 10 menit dan memandangi para majikannya. Kepala para mantan peri rumah keluarga Black juga dengan berat hati mereka pajang satu persatu. Tetapi, pintu ke 'Ruangan Black' benar-benar bagaikan batas antara dua alam yang berbeda. Saat memasuki ruangan Black, rasanya dingin dan mencekam, berbeda saat di luar ruangan itu, hangat dan nyaman.

Harry mengenakan mantel aurornya yang berwarna cokelat, sudah disematkan oleh sebuah lencana emas. Di lencana itu terukir sebuah tulisan 'Head of Auror'.

"Ya, Ginny. Banyak sekali yang harus aku kerjakan," Harry mencium Ginny. Ginny membalas ciumannya dengan raut wajah masam. "Jadi, aku sendirian disini?" Ginny membalas. Harry membelai rambut merah Ginny dengan lembut. "Pergilah bersama Hermione atau Luna, atau ke The Burrow, sampaikan salamku pada Mom kalau kau kesana," timpal Harry. Ginny menatap mata hijau zamrud Harry. Ia mengangguk singkat. Harry sekali lagi mengecup dahinya dan ber-Apparate menuju kantornya

. . .

Draco duduk kursi putar di ruang kerjanya. Tongkat sihir Hawthorn miliknya Ia letakan hati-hati di sebuah tatakan kayu berukir. Ia memutar-mutar pena bulu di tangannya, sepertinya sedang berpikir. Draco bekerja di kementrian, sebagai seorang sekretaris ketua Departemen Bencana dan Kecelakaan sihir.

Draco tinggal terpisah dari orangtuanya sejak Ia menikah dengan Astoria, dan sekarang ayahnya malah menghilang entah kemana. Draco sudah membujuk Narcissa untuk tinggal dengannya, tapi Narcissa menolak. Ia tetap akan tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu Ia tinggali bersama Lucius. Sebagai gantinya, Draco mempercayakan seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya bernama Charlotte untuk menjaga ibu yang sangat Ia sayangi itu.

Nama Malfoy dibersihkan setelah Harry bicara pada semua orang bahwa keluarga Malfoy juga turut membantunya dalam mengalahkan Voldemort. Narcissa memang membantu Harry dengan mengatakan pada Voldemort bahwa Harry sudah mati, tapi Lucius tidak pernah menyukainya. Lucius masih membenci Harry seperti dulu. Karena tidak tahan dengan sikap ayahnya, Draco kabur dari rumah.

Dan singkat cerita, Astoria telah membawanya kembali ke Malfoy Manor dan disinilah Ia sekarang. Sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang ayahnya.

Mantan pemilik Tongkat Sihir Elder itu kembali mencatat, berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas file yang semakin lama semakin meninggi. "Slunky!" seru Draco, dan seorang peri rumah datang sepersekian detik kemudian. "Tolong buatkan aku sesuatu yang menyegarkan, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi," Draco mendekap wajahnya dengan tangannya. Pekerjaan hari itu memang benar-benar banyak. "Baik Master Draco, Slunky akan membuat sesuatu yang menyegarkan untuk tuannya," Slunky membungkuk serendah mugkin dan menghilang dengan bunyi 'pop'.

Draco menghentikan pekerjaannya dan keluar dari ruang kerjaIa Berjalan ke suatu perpustakaan mini yang berada tepat disebelah kiri ruang kerja. Ia mengambil salah satu album foto keluarga dan membukanya. 'Milik Keluarga Malfoy' tertulis di lembar pertama album itu. Lembar kedua diisi oleh gambar Scorpius kecil. Draco tersenyum memandangi foto duplikatnya itu. Ia sendiri juga menyadari kemiripan fisik antaranya dan Scorpius, tapi sifat mereka sedikit berbeda. Scorpius anak yang ceria, tidak dingin sepertinya, tidak berperilaku menyebalkan dan heboh. Kebetulan Scorpius juga mendapat julukan 'Pangeran Slytherin' sama seperti Draco. Draco langsung membalik lagi halaman album yang sudah Ia tandai.

Fotonya dan Astoria kali ini, bersama seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam legam. Astoria masih hamil 2 bulan saat foto ini diambil. Draco menyentuh wajah si gadis kecil itu dengan jari-jarinya. "Carlisle," gumamnya. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangan penuh semangat kepada Draco. Entah mengapa Ia bisa begitu menyayangi bayi perempuan yang dibawa Lucius 21 tahun yang lalu.

" Segelas Butterbeer yang segar untuk Master Draco," Slunky tiba-tiba saja muncul. Draco tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan album foto yang ada ditangannya.

"Maafkan Slunky tuan!" Slunky membungkuk serendah-rendahnya sampai hampir tengkurap. Melihat hal ini Draco langsung bertindak. "Berdiri, Slunky. Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih," ujarnya penuh wibawa. Slunky menunduk sekali lagi memberi hormat dan menghilang.

"Tok,tok!" terdengar suara jendela yang diketuk. Draco menoleh ke sumber suara. Seekor burung hantu berkulit cokelat tua bertengger dijendela rumahnya, sebuah amplop putih terikat di kakinya. Draco segera melepas ikatan burung itu dan membaca suratnya.

'_Kami benar-benar butuh kau, Malfoy. Masalah yang satu ini sepertinya harus melibatkan para auror. –Helen'_

Auror? Separah itukah? Draco buru-buru mengenakan jubah kantornya dan ber-Apparate ke kantornya.

"Lily Potter versus Scorpius Malfoy, maju ke depan sekarang!" seru Professor Dung. Ia pengelola klub duel sekaligus guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts selama 8 tahun terakhir ini.

Semua orang bergumam kaget karena Lily harus berduel dengan anak yang usianya 2 tahun diatasnya. Lily juga ikut terkejut, tapi mau tidak mau Ia harus tetap berduel, karena sekali saja Ia menolak Ia tidak akan pernah diizinkan untuk masuk lagi. 'Duel hanyalah untuk orang-orang bernyali' yang selalu dikatakan Professor Dung. Lily merasa Ia punya nyali untuk berduel dan dengan ragu-ragu berjalan ke tengah, dimana seorang anak berambut pirang telah menunggunya. Sejauh ini, Lily sudah mengalahkan hampir seluruh anak kelas satu. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Ia harus langsung berduel dengan anak kelas 3.

To be continued…

. . . .

Gimana gimana? Kepanjangan gak? Atau bosen? Hehehe… menerima kritik dan saran nih, hehehe!

By the way sebenernya ini baru bayangan buat chapter 2 nya. Ceritanya baru lebih jelas di chapter 2. Hope you like it!

Regards,

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! First fic nih…

Sebenernya kemaren itu udah bikin tapi karena beberapa hal, aku hapus. Tapi, sekarang aku ganti sama cerita yang baru. Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Nah, kemaren ada yang review kalau dia masih bingung sebenernya Carlisle itu siapanya keluarga Malfoy, ehehe… mungkin jawabannya makin jelas lagi di chapter yang ini.

Hope you enjoy it!

. . . .

"Mulai!" seru Professor Dung semangat. Lily mencengkeram tongkat walnut 12 inchinya erat-erat, mengarahkannya tajam ke kakak kelas laki-laki lawan berduelnya.

"Stupefy!" seru Scorpius. Sekelebat cahaya merah muncul dari ujung tongkat yang dipegangnya ke arah Lily. Lily mengelak dengan cepat, "Petrificus Totalus!" balas Lily. Scorpius bergerak cepat menghindari serangan Lily, "Expelliar-" Scorpius terhenti dan jatuh mematung. Serangan bertubi-tubi Lily ternyata berhasil. Seluruh anak kelas satu bersorak sorai merayakan kemenangan Lily. Professor Matthew Dung bertepuk tangan keras-keras sebelum dia mengembalikan Scorpius ke keadaan semula. Scorpius juga ikut memuji kecepatan serangan Lily. Mereka bersalaman, dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu didalam perut Lily yang melompat-lompat ketika menyentuh tangan pucat Scorpius.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Albus Potter versus Abraham McCostner!" Professor Dung kembali memanggil pasangan untuk duel. Kali ini Albus melawan anak kelas 4 yang secara spesial diundang Professor Dung menghadiri klub. Abraham adalah remaja jangkung dan kurus. Wajah kotaknya dihiasi brewok yang baru saja tumbuh. Ia mirip kambing kurus.

Albus disoraki oleh semua penggemar dan saudara-saudaranya, termasuk Teddy yang sedari tadi juga menonton duel Lily melawan Scorpius. Albus gemetaran, Ia sebenarnya tahu mantra-mantra yang digunakan anak-anak kelas empat, dan dia juga bisa mempraktekkannya, tapi Ia tidak boleh melakukan mantra kelas empat atau hukumannya akan sangat berat.

Albus menguatkan dirinya untuk berdiri dan melihat orang yang mungkin 2 kaki lebih tingi darinya.

Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja Abraham meluncurkan serangan pada Albus, "Stupefy!" seru Abraham.

Albus dengan gesit menghindari lawannya. Abraham hendak menyerang lagi, tapi… "Immobulus!" Albus bergegas.

"Protego!" serangan Albus tertahan oleh semacam selaput-tidak-kelihatan.

"Tarantalegra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Albus meneriakkan mantranya hampir bersamaan dengan Abraham. Tongkat Abraham terbang, terlempar entah kemana, Albus berhasil melucuti senjatanya.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh. Albus jadi malu-malu saat Abraham menepuk kepalanya dan bilang kalau Ia sangat berbakat.

"Albus!" seorang gadis memanggil namanya setelah klub selesai. Rambut gadis itu hitam legam, ada perban di pergelangan tangannya sampai ke siku, Carlisle.

"Ya?" Albus menjawab asal saja. Ia tidak mengenal gadis ini.

"Kau hebat sekali," kata gadis itu. Albus tersanjung mendengar pujian dari seorang senior cantik.

"Ya, terimakasih, tapi apakah kau bagian dari klub?" Albus bertanya. Ya, mana mungkin gadis ini bisa tahu sementara klub duel baru saja selesai? Tapi, Albus juga berani bersumpah dalam hatinya kalau Ia tidak pernah melihat gadis ini di klub seumur hidupnya.

"Aku… ya," Carlisle menjawab ragu-ragu. "Omong-omong, aku Carlisle, senang bisa bicara denganmu Albus," Carlisle melambaikan tangannya kecil ke arah Albus dan berbelok ke lorong menuju aula besar. Albus masih tercengang melihat sikap aneh Carlisle, tapi biarpun begitu Ia cantik sekali, bahkan mungkin kecantikkannya bisa menandingi Victoire.

"Wow! Bagus sekali, Dik!" James menepuk pundak Albus dari belakang. Albus menoleh dan mengernyit, "Bagus apanya?"

"Dia itu pacarnya Teddy dua tahun lalu, cantik bukan? Memang, Teddy selalu begitu," James merangkul adiknya itu dan ikut berjalan ke Aula Besar.

"Kau ini kenapasih pegang-pegang begini? Biasanya kau malu kalau dekat-dekat aku," Albus memandang kakaknya. "Kaukan baru menang duel, siapa tahu saja aku jadi makin terkenal kalau dekat-dekat denganmu," jawab James. Albus buru-buru melepas rangkulan kakaknya. Sok membersihkan jubahnya. James menonjok belakang kepala Albus.

"Hey, Lily! Kau boleh saja suka pada Scorpius, tapi jangan lupa makan!" seru James. Suaranya besar sekali sampai beberapa orang menengok ke arahnya. Lily menimpuk James dengan bola-bola cokelat di piring – satu-satunya barang yang ada di depannya. James tertawa mengejek. "Diam kau, James! Aku tidak suka pada Scorpius! Kenal saja tidak," Lily cemberut. James memasang wajah pura-pura memelas "Lalu, mengapa daritadi kau melihat ke arahnya terus? Cari kutu?" timpal James. Lily melempar bola cokelatnya yang kedua dan tepat mengenai dahi James. Albus, Hugo, Rose dan Felicia, teman sekamar Lily tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sekarang gantian, James yang cemberut. Tristand dan Jet, sahabat James yang duduk di sebelahnya juga ikut tertawa. "Tidak lucu, ya. Sama sekali tidak lucu," James memutar bola matanya.

"AAAAAAAAARRGH!" terdengar jeritan seseorang dari luar Aula. Semua orang yang daritadi sedang makan dan bercengkrama tiba-tiba berhenti. Teriakan itu datang lagi, "AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" lebih keras kali ini, hampir menyamai teriakan Banshee. Para guru panik dan segera keluar dari Aula Besar menuju sumber suara. Anak-anak murid membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

Tentu saja, James dan Albus paling pertama berdiri. Lily, Hugo dan Rose mengikuti mereka setelah beberapa saat, Felicia, Tristand dan Jet memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Lily, Hugo dan Rose menerobos keramaian mencari James dan Albus yang berada di depan. Lily langsung menepuk punggung James ketika menemukannya. Lily terkejut bukan main melihat murid kelas 7 terkapar bersimbah darah. James memeluk Lily. "Jangan lihat, Lily. Ayo kita kembali ke Aula," James menarik Lily dan Albus cepat-cepat dari tempat itu, diikuti oleh Hugo dan Rose juga. Mereka kembali duduk di Aula Besar yang lebih sepi dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Lily menunjukan wajah ingin menangis setelah melihat kejadian itu.

"J-James, dia kenapa?" Lily meneguk jus labu yang disodorkan Rose kepadanya.

"Entahlah, Lily. Sebaiknya setelah ini kita kembali ke kamar," Rose menjawab dengan bijaksana.

. . . . .

"Apa? Hogwarts diserang?" Harry terkejut mendengar kabar dari Jesse, salah satu auror bawahannya. "Ya, Sir. Korbannya seorang murid kelas tujuh bernama Mathilda Brown. Tidak ada yang salah dengan asal-usulnya. Tapi, hari itu Ia terlambat mengikuti makan malam," Jesse menjelaskan. Harry cemas, apakah Pangeran Kegelapan muncul lagi? Atau jangan-jangan hal yang paling ditakuti oleh semua orang, Pangeran Kegelapan yang baru muncul lagi? Harry segera teringat dengan ketiga anaknya dan putra baptisnya yang sekarang berada di Hogwarts. Bagaimana dengan anak Weasley lainnya? Keponakan-keponakannya? Memikirkan ini, Harry semakin frustasi.

"Ada lagi? Teruskan Jesse, aku ingin dengar," Harry menjawab. Jesse mengangguk patuh dan kembali menjelaskan, "Mathilda murid asrama Ravenclaw. Ia diserang dengan kutukan dan jampi memori yang hebat."

"Jampi memori? Pasti anak itu melihat sesuatu dari orang yang menyerangnya sebelum itu," Harry menganalisa. Jesse mengangguk, "Begitu juga perkiraannya. Tapi, kami tidak dapat membuktikan apapun sebelum mendapat keterangan yang jelas dari Mathilda dan saksi mata juga masih dicari."

Harry mengangguk-angguk dan mulai mencatat. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara panik dan terkejut. Tapi, Ia harus tetap tenang dan waspada. Begitulah yang selalu dikatakan Moody.

Jesse menyentuh telinganya dan berbicara. Alat itu radio, alat buatan muggle yang bisa digunakan untuk berbicara jarak jauh. "Sir, Mrs. McGonagall sudah menunggu anda di luar," katanya segera. Harry menghela napas, "Cepat panggil dia masuk." Jesse mengangguk patuh lagi, Ia membuka pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu ek dan keluar. Terdengar bunyi debaman pintu yang tertutup.

Semenit kemudian pintu kembali terbuka dan seorang wanita paruh baya, masuk ke kantor Harry. Harry langsung menyambut wanita itu, membalas pelukannya.

"Harry, kau harus ke Hogwarts sekarang, aku butuh kau untuk bicara dengan staf lainnya. Aku sudah bicara pada Menteri Helena Rosseau dan Ia menyetujuinya. Kami sungguh butuh kau, Harry," McGonagall bicara pada Harry sedikit panik, tapi tetap dengan gaya khasnya.

"Baik, Professor," jawab Harry langsung meninggalkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Ia menekan telinganya dan berbicara, "Ron, gantikan aku, aku harus segera ke Hogwarts, kau yang mengatur selama aku pergi," lalu Harry diam. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar jawaban Ron. Harry buru-buru melepas radio di telinganya.

"Sekarang Harry, pegang tanganku, kita akan ber-Apparate," McGonagall menggenggam tangan Harry. Terdengar bunyi_ pop_ dan Harry beserta McGonagall berpusar. Harry sudah terbiasa dengan sensasi Apparate ini.

Pusaran memusingkan itu berhenti dan Harry membuka matanya. Bau khas dan lorong yang sangat dikenalnya, selama beberapa detik Harry merasakan lagi kehangatan 'rumah'. Tapi, McGonagall cepat-cepat menarik tangan Harry ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Tempat itu tidak banyak berubah seperti yang Harry kira. Sepasang patung _Gargoyle _masih berjaga-jaga di depan kantor kepala sekolah dan sebuah tangga melingkar juga pasti masih berada dibaliknya. Tidak berubah satu senti pun bagi Harry. Harry tersenyum, Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa setelah pertempuran itu, Ia bisa kembali kesini. Ia membayangkan bahwa seorang laki-laki paruh baya akan menyambutnya, menatapnya jenaka dari balik kacamata bulan-separonya dan bilang bahwa Ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, saat Ia masuk, ada sekitar selusin orang sudah menunggunya, dan Dumbledore hanyalah sebuah lukisan yang sedang tertidur.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu wajahnya berseri-seri melihat kedatangan Harry. Wajah bundar Neville juga terlihat di sebelah kanan ruangan, melambai kecil pada Harry. Harry tersenyum membalas lambaiannya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kalian ingin sekali bercengkrama dengan Harry, tapi sebaiknya kita membicarakan masalah utamanya dulu," ujar McGonagall. Seluruh ruangan mengangguk setuju. McGonagall duduk di kursi kepala sekolah. Seperti sudah dikontrol, para guru serta staf berdiri mengelilingi kursi McGonagall. Harry mencari tempat untuk berdiri di sebelah Neville.

"Harry, kau sepertinya sudah tahu masalahnya," Mcgonagall memulai pembicaraan, "Dan aku pastikan dari sekian banyak murid di Hogwarts hanya satu yang berani melakukannya."

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan orang dari luar yang melakukannya," Harry menjawab.

"Tapi, ada satu orang murid Harry, yang terlambat masuk aula saat itu," Neville mulai bicara."Siapa itu Neville?" tanya Harry.

"Seorang murid Slytherin bernama Carlisle Mulligan," jawab McGonagall mantap. Mulligan? Nama itu terasa familiar di telinga Harry. Oh, tidak. Mulligan adalah nama salah satu Pelahap Maut yang telah ditangkap oleh kementrian.

"Mulligan itu... Pelahap Maut bukan? Dia anak Pelahap Maut?" Harry setengah tidak percaya tentang apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan anak seorang Pelahap Maut disini.

"Ya, dan seperti yang tentu saja kau tahu, keluarganya telah tertangkap. Tapi, apakah kau tahu bahwa Mulligan memiliki seorang bayi?" McGonagall menjawab. Harry terpukul seperti ada beratus kilo besi yang menghantamnya. Kementrian memasukkan semua Mulligan (karena semuanya pelahap maut) ke Azkaban. Dan anak itu masih bayi, anak itu hidup sendiri. Harry menelan ludah dengan paksa membayangkan hal itu.

"Dan siapa yang merawatnya?" tanya Harry. McGonagall berdiri dari kursinya. "Malfoy, Harry. Keluarga Malfoy."

Malfoy? Pastilah gadis berambut hitam itu yang dimaksud para guru. Keluarga Malfoy mengasuh anak itu karena mereka sama-sama Pelahap Maut. Mungkin itu yang membuat gadis itu memanggil Draco hanya dengan namanya, karena Ia menganggap Draco kakaknya. Harry mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan bagaimana Ia bertemu dengan anak itu di King's Cross.

"Ya, Harry. Itu dia, gadis berambut hitam itu Carlisle," ujar Slughorn setelah Harry selesai menjelaskan. Harry puas, mengetahui kecurigaannya tidaklah sia-sia.

"Bagaimana sikapnya di sekolah?" Harry menatap sekelilingnya, berharap salah satu dari mereka akan menjawab secepatnya. Harry jadi lebih menggebu-gebu.

"Ia pintar, sangat pintar, di atas rata-rata, nilainya bahkan bisa dibilang… menyaingi nilai Tom dulu. Ia juga cantik, banyak anak laki-laki yang ingin mengencaninya. Tapi, Ia sangat dingin, Harry, pendiam sekali anak itu. Satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang berhasil mendekatinya adalah Teddy Lupin," Neville menjawab ikut bersemangat.

"Teddy?" Harry mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Segera saja Professor Dung menjawab. "Dua tahun lalu, sekarang mereka sudah seperti saling tidak mengenal."

Harry mengangguk lagi melihat seorang Professor muda di Hogwarts. Jarang sekali. McGonagall dengan sigap, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Harry, memperkenalkan Professor Dung kepadanya, "Professor Matthew Dung, Harry. Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Mengajar disini sejak 8 tahun yang lalu."

Harry menjabat tangan Dung, "Kau kenal baik Teddy?"

Professor Dung tersenyum kecil, "Sangat, Harry. Ia anak yang baik, tapi Ia tidak cerita apa-apa padaku saat mereka semakin lama semakin menjauh," Professor Dung mengerling ke arah McGonagall yang seperti membuat sinyal. "Malam itu Mr. Potter, Carlisle terlambat masuk Aula. Itu sudah biasa. Perilakunya di dalam Aula juga normal-normal saja. Dingin, seperti biasanya. Dan lima menit kemudian terdengar jeritan itu," Professor Dung melanjutkan. Harry kembali berpikir, menganalisa, menghubung-hubungkan dengan kejadian lainnya. Andai Hermione disini, mungkin semuanya bisa lebih mudah.

"Dimana anak itu sekarang?"

"Di St. Mungo, jampi memorinya hebat sekali, Harry, entah apakah ingatannya masih bisa kembali atau tidak," Professor Dung kembali menjawab. Mendengarnya, Harry kembali merasa ragu-ragu bahwa pelakunya adalah gadis berambut hitam yang bertemu dengannya di King's Cross 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Kalian yakin gadis itu mampu melakukan hal semacam itu?" Harry berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Seluruh guru mengangguk keras-keras, wajah mereka tampak mantap dan yakin.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut kalau begitu," ujar Harry, sekaligus memberikan tanda kepada Professor McGonagall agar mereka bisa bicara berdua. McGonagall jelas menangkap maksud Harry. Ia segera menyelesaikan rapat.

"Baiklah, semuanya, rapat ditutup. Silahkan kembali bekerja," kata McGonagall. Sekali lagi, seperti dikendalikan mereka semua keluar dari ruangan hampir bersamaan. "Nanti kita bertemu lagi, Harry. Aku mau bicara soal anak-anakmu," Neville mencari kesempatan berbisik pada Harry. Harry mengangguk membalas perkataan Neville.

Pintu ditutup dan sekarang Ia hanya berdua dengan McGonagall, seperti dahulu saat Ia hanya berdua di ruangan ini bersama Dumbledore. Harry kembali menatap lukisan Dumbledore yang sedang tidur. Sekilas Ia merasa rindu, rindu sekali pada Dumbledore yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai kerabatnya sendiri. Kerabat terdekat yang selalu melindunginya. Yang lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Seketika mata Harry terasa panas, Ia tidak tahu berada di ruangan ini menjadi hal yang begitu sensitif untuknya. Ia merasa lemah. Tidak, Ia tidak merasa lemah. Ia kembali menyentuh bekas lukanya, membayangkan bahwa Ia mulai merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa dan Dumbledore menepuk punggungnya, merangkulnya, memastikannya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, tangan seorang wanitalah yang menyentuh pundaknya, tangan McGonagall.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merindukannya, Harry. Kami semua merasakan hal yang sama," McGonagall menatap mata hijau Harry dengan penuh pengertian. Ia jadi merasa sangat kekanak-kanakan. Harry mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, apakah ada sesuatu yang sudah kau rencanakan?" tanya Harry, berjalan meninggalkan lukisan Dumbledore. McGonagall kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Dekati anak itu, Harry. Cari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Carlisle," jawab McGonagall. Harry mengangguk, menandai bahwa Ia mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mendatangi Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Harry berbalik badan menuju meja McGonagall.

"Entahlah, Harry. Mungkin agak sulit membujuknya. Tapi, patut dicoba."

"Tapi, kalau memang anak itu sikapnya dingin, kenapa Ia bisa dejat dengan Teddy?"

"Itulah yang patut kau tanyakan, Harry. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu kepada Teddy."

"Dan… dimana anak-anakku? Dimana Teddy?" Harry langsung teringat oleh anak-anaknya.

"Anak-anakmu, ketiganya, sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan quidditch pertama mereka, Harry. Dan Teddy… mungkin sedang belajar," McGonagall tersenyum. Ia juga merasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. "Boleh aku menemui mereka?" sahut Harry dengan cepat.

McGonagall menunduk mempersilahkan Harry untuk keluar. Harry segera keluar ruangan, setengah berlari, ke lapangan quidditch.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! First fic nih…

Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Hope you enjoy it!

. . . .

Harry melewati lorong-lorong yang sangat dikenalnya. Semua kepala tertuju kepadanya, kebingungan. Harry sempat berhenti, melepas jubah aurornya, menentengnya dan kembali berjalan menuju lapangan quidditch. Rasanya seperti kembali ke alam bebas, lega sekali, andai saja Ia bisa kesini setiap hari.

"Gryffindor!" teriak seorang murid ketika Harry sampai di lapangan quidditch. Harry segera naik ke bangku penonton dan mencari tempat duduk yang paling bagus agar bisa melihat anak-anaknya. Sepertinya, latihannya sudah separuh berjalan.

Harry menoleh ke kanan. Sesosok anak perempuan berambut keriting mengembang sedang bersorak-sorai bersemangat. Harry menghampiri anak itu dan menyapanya.

"Hai, Rose," sapa Harry. Rose terlonjak kaget melihat pamannya tiba-tiba berada di Hogwarts. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Ia memeluk Harry, membalas sapaannya.

"Uncle Harry! Apa yang membawamu kesini?" wajah Rose sumringah sekali melihat Harry. Harry agak tersanjung menyadari bahwa anak ini merindukannya.

"Aku barusan bertemu McGonagall, Rose. Jadi, katakan lagi posisi mereka," Harry menjawab. Ia ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Roseyang begitu ceria.

"Ini hebat! Hampir seluruh keluarga kita jadi tim inti! James jadi chaser, Lily juga chaser, Hugo jadi keeper dan Albus, ya… seperti biasa, Ia jadi seeker," Rose menjawab. Berita baru untuk Harry, Lily jadi chaser. Belum ada surat datang memberitahu.

Harry tercengang melihat James berputar di atas sapunya menghindari Bludger. James menikung tajam menghindari keeper musuh dan melemparkan quaffle ke arah gawang. Mampu ditepis, tapi James melesat cepat, menepuk keras quaffle ke gawang dan masuk. Harry dan Rose bertepuk tangan keras sehingga James menoleh. James nyengir lebar melihat ayahnya. Tapi, lalu Ia kembali menghindari bludger dan terbang cepat mengejar quaffle. Harry geleng-geleng kepala melihat James.

Harry mengamati lagi lapangan, mungkin saja Ia melihat snitch. Tapi, kali ini Lily yang berputar menghindari Bludger. Rose berseru meneriakkan nama Lily. Lily pasti mendengarnya, tapi Ia tetap konsentrasi untuk merebut quaffle yang berada di tangan seorang anak laki-laki yang bertubuh superbesar. Anak kelas lima, mungkin. Harry kembali tercengang oleh Lily yang benar-benar lincah. James mengecoh keeper sehingga keeper maju dan Lily dengan kecepatan kilat melempar quaffle ke gawang.

Regu mereka unggul. James memberi tos kepada Lily dan menunjuk Harry. Lily melambai penuh semangat dari atas sapunya. Harry membalasnya dengan seringai lebar. Beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka sudah kembali ke posisi mereka.

"Itu Hugo, Uncle!" Rose menunjuk Hugo yang sedang berusaha menepis bola dengan tangannya. Gerakannya persis dengan gerakan Ron dulu.

Harry kembali mengamati, berusaha mencari-cari Albus yang sedari tadi tidak muncul-muncul juga. Harry mendongak ke atas dan melihat sebuah titik. Harry langsung yakin bahwa itu Albus, yang sedang mencari snitch.

Titik itu melesat cepat ke arah timur. Sepertinya Albus telah menemukan snitch dan sedang mengejarnya. Titik lain mengikuti Albus di belakangnya. Albus mempercepat terbangnya, melesat turun mengejar snitch. Semakin lama titik itu semakin jelas terlihat seperti Albus dan Harry beserta Rose bersorak meneriakkan namanya. Albus mendekati tempat Harry dan Rose duduk. Ternyata snitch meluncur melewati hidung Rose. Ia langsung terduduk. Harry terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Rose yang persis sekali dengan Ron.

Tapi, setelah itu Ia kembali mengamati Albus yang mulai diserang Bludger. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tampaknya dari tim yang sama dengan anak-anaknya mempersulit pergerakan musuh, sementara Albus semakin melesat kencang tak terhentikan. Seorang anak dari kelompok lawan yang badannya 3 kali dari Albus berusaha mencegatnya juga. Tapi, tanpa disangka Lily menyambar orang itu hingga terpelanting cukup jauh dan Albus melesat lagi. Terus… terus… dan akhirnya bunyi pluit terdengar. Albus berhasil meraih snitchnya dan sekarang sedang tidur terlentang di tengah lapangan. Seluruh pemain segera menghampirinya, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan jadi semakin berantakan.

"Ayo, Uncle!" Rose menarik tangan Harry. Harry mengikuti Rose turun dari bangku penonton menuju tengah lapangan.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu, kawan," kata anak yang tadi ikut melindungi Albus. Anak itu ternyata kapten tim quidditch Gryffindor sekarang. Ia menjabat tangan Harry, "Aku Jeremy Bluebird."

Harry mengangguk sopan, "Kau hebat tadi, gerakan melindungi seeker."

Jeremy tersipu mendengar pujian Harry. Harry adalah salah satu mantan kapten tim quidditch Gryffindor yang fotonya Ia pasang di lemari bajunya. Dan di sebelah foto Harry, kapten lainnya adalah Oliver Wood dan James Potter.

"Hebat Albus!" Harry menunduk melihat Albus yang masih terlentang di tengah lapangan. "Dad!" Albus berdiri, memeluk ayahnya sebentar. Suara jahil terdengar di belakang Harry. "Jadi, hanya Albus yang hebat? Bagaimana denganku dan Lily? Dan Hugo?" goda James. James menyeringai dan mengikuti langkah Albus, memeluk ayahnya. Lily dan Hugo juga menyambut Harry dengan hangat. "Semuanya hebat, seluruh tim, kaptennya juga hebat," sekali lagi, Harry memuji Jeremy. Mungkin saja bisa jadi dukungan moral untuknya.

"Dad tunggu di perpustakaan, kalian siap-siap saja dulu. Dad perlu bicara," kata Harry. Harry berharap mungkin saja Ia bisa bertemu Lupin di perpustakaan, kalau semuanya berkumpul akan lebih mudah bagi Harry untuk mencari informasi.

. . . .

Agak menyebalkan memang, tapi Harry hanya bisa diam ketika orang-orang memandanginya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menunjuk dan memelototinya. Astaga, kalau Ia bisa ber-Apparate sekarang Ia akan langsung ke pintu depan perpustakaan. Sayangnya, Ia tidak bisa.

Harry kembali berjalan dan sekonyong-konyongnya gadis berambut hitam legam lewat di depannya. Harry kaget setengah mati, jantungnya berdebar cepat sampai rasanya sudah meretakkan rusuknya. Ini dia, Carlisle.

"Nak!" Harry memanggilnya. Sejujurnya Harry tidak sadar tentang apa yang telah Ia lakukan. Harry begitu penasaran terhadap anak yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka.

Carlisle menoleh ke arah Harry dan terlonjak. Buku-buku yang dipeluknya jatuh berserakan. Harry juga ikut kaget melihat reaksi Carlisle. Gadis itu menunduk memunguti buku-bukunya dan Harry dengan sigap ikut membantunya, Harry mengerling ke tangan kanan anak itu, masih diperban. Mereka berdiri bersamaan dan tanpa sepatah katapun, gadis bermata cokelat itu berjalan memunggungi Harry.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Harry menghentikan langkah anak itu. "Kau meninggalkan ini," kat Harry sambil menyodorkan sebuah pena bulu berwarna hijau gelap milik Carlisle. Carlisle segera menyambarnya.

"Aku sepertinya melihatmu bersama Malfoy di King's Cross waktu itu" Harry memulai pembicaraan. Anak itu menatap mata Harry tajam. "Peduli apa kau tentang Draco?"

"Hey! Jangan galak-galak sama fatherku dong, manis," Teddy tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Carlisle. Gadis itu menoleh dan cemberut. Dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat kesal itu, Ia berlari membelakangi Harry dan Teddy.

"Kejutan Ted, bagaimana kau bisa memanggilnya 'manis'?" tanya Harry kepada Ted. Ted terkikik geli, "Aku _metamorphmagus_, Father. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu dan yang lainnya," Harry lalu segera menarik Ted ke perpustakaan.

Di perpustakan Rose, James, Albus, Lily dan Hugo sudah menunggunya. Wajah mereka tampak lega setelah Harry masuk perpustakaan. Berbeda dengan wajah murid lainnya yang langsung kaget, tercengang dan bahkan menjatuhkan buku secara terang-terangan.

"Dad! Lama sekali, lihat saja jenggotku sudah mau tumbuh," James menunjuk dagunya. Harry mengacak-acak rambut James, "Jangan sok tua begitu, James."

Yang lainnya tertawa melihat tingkah James. James memang konyol kalau disaat santai seperti ini, tapi saat Ia harus melindungi adik-adiknya, sifat Gryffindornya yang pemberani bisa menyamai Harry.

"Jadi, katakan pada kami, apa yang membawamu kesini?" Hugo membuka mulutnya. Harry dan Ted segera duduk berseberangan, membuat posisi senyaman mungkin agar bisa bercerita panjang lebar.

Harry mulai menceritakan segalanya dan anak-anaknya dengan serius menyimaknya, seakan-akan Harry sedang bertanding catur. Lily beberapa kali menanyakan tentang istilah-istilah yang tidak Ia mengerti seperti 'Pelahap Maut' dan lain-lain. Kalau sudah begini Rose yang akhirnya dengan sabar menjelaskan kepada Lily sampai Lily mengerti.

"Wow, Dad. Kita sama, aku juga sudah curiga sejak melihatnya," Albus menimpali. Anak-anak lain meledeknya sok tahu. Tapi, Harry tidak berkomentar. Ia juga berpikir bahwa orang sedingin itu bisa jadi mencurigakan untuk siapa saja.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau meluluhkan dia, Ted?" Harry kembali bertanya. Teddy tersenyum malu-malu dan mulai menjelaskan. "Entahlah, Father. Anak itu pintar, misterius, cantik, dan… Bagaimana aku tidak menyukainya?"

Terdengar suara Rose yang terkikik kecil. Teddy tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan, "Lalu, suatu hari aku harus berada di kelas ramuan yang sama dengannya, dan kami mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Ia mendikteku satu persatu bahan ramuannya dan… Ia tersenyum. Bayangkan saja! Ia tersenyum! Dunia rasanya sudah hampir kiamat!" Teddy menatap kosong rak buku yang ada di belakang Harry. Semua orang yang sejak tadi menahan tawa akhirnya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Mereka terbahak-bahak melihat Teddy yang biasanya bersikap anti-para-gadis bisa berperilaku bagaikan terhipnotis. Teddy cemberut, rambutnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna merah menyala. Semuanya langsung diam.

"Lanjutkan, Ted," ujar Harry, masih dengan cengiran lebarnya. Teddy semakin cemberut, "Tidak. Tidak akan pernah."

"Ayolah, Ted," James membujuk Teddy. Kalau urusannya sudah dengan James, Teddy tidak akan bisa menolak lagi.

"Baiklah. Jangan tertawakan aku lagi. Dan hari itu, menjelang pesta natal, sebenarnya aku ingin ajak Victoire, tapi dia sudah dapat pasangan. Jadi, aku ajak dia, dan dia mau. Pokoknya, setelah itu kami pacaran," Teddy menjelaskan. Tidak ada suara tawa lagi sekarang.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian putus?" tanya Harry. Teddy memutar bola matanya.

"WOW! Itu kejutan sekali buatku, waktu itu aku hanya sedang bicara dengan Victoire, minta bantuan untuk essai sejarah sihirku. Dan setelah itu aku bertemu dengannya dan Ia… menamparku," Teddy mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan berat hati. Terdengar seruan 'Oooooowww' panjang dari Harr_y _dan anak-anaknya. Harry jelas bisa berbaur, Ia terlihat akrab sekali. Teddy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Nah, teman-teman kecil, aku ingin minta bantuan kalian untuk menyelidiki apapun tentang Carlisle," ujar Harry. Anak-anak mengangguk. "Dan kalian boleh cari tahu sesuatu tentangnya dari Scorpius Malfoy, tapi jangan jadikan ini alasan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena aku tidak akan segan-segan menyuruh Neville memberi kalian detensi yang paling berat kalau kalian berani membolos," Harry menambahkan.

Anak-anak bergidik mendengarnya, kecuali Teddy dan James yang saling pandang dan tersenyum licik. "Peringatan untukmu, James. Karena kau sudah tertangkap basah mengambil peta milikku, lihat akibatnya nanti kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam."

. . . .

Harry kembali ke kementrian setelah berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada anak-anaknya bahwa Ia tidak akan menonton pertandingan quidditch mereka 2 hari lagi. Untung saja mereka tidak marah, hanya Lily yang sedikit _ngambek_. Mereka janji akan mengirim surat dan memberi kabar kepada Harry tentang Carlisle dan pertandingan quidditch mereka. Harry sungguh berharap bahwa ada sesuatu yang berarti ditemukan oleh salah satu dari anak-anaknya.

Harry tiba di kantornya, buru-buru masuk ke ruangannya. Jubah cokelat auror dan lencana emas kembali Ia kenakan. Harry membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk, yang langsung disambut omelan Ron. "Astaga, Harry! Mengetuk pintu dulu bisakan? Aku tahu ini ruanganmu, tapi aku jadi panik kalau semua orang mendobrak masuk seperti kau tadi!"

Harry hanya bisa diam mendengarkan ocehan Ron. Ia merasa sudah terbiasa karena Ron sama cerewetnya dengan Ginny. "Iya, Ron. Aku minta maaf. Aku minta berkas rapat bersama Departemen Bencana dan Kecelakaan Sihir dua bulan yang lalu, Ron."

Ron menyerahkan tiga buah perkamen kepada Harry. Wajahnya masih terlihat bingung. Harry segera menyambar perkamen-perkamen itu dan mulai membacanya cepat. Ron semakin ternganga. "Kau ini dari dulu selalu main rahasia-rahasiaan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau dari Hogwartskan? Apa hubungannya?" Ron mengoceh lagi. Harry mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Ron diam.

Semenit kemudian, seperti baru saja disambar petir Harry mendongak memandang Ron, tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia segera melemparkan perkamen-perkamen itu ke mejanya dan menarik Ron keluar. Ron yang masih bingung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Harry. "Harry dengar, aku tidak mau ikut sebelum kau menjelaskan."

"Astaga, Ron, kau ingin tahukan? Ikut aku!" Harry kembali menarik tangan Ron. Membawanya ke depan lift. Selang beberapa menit kemudian pintu lift terbuka. Harry dan Ron segera masuk bersamaan dengan pesawat-pesawat kertas warna ungu muda dengan tulisan _Kementrian Sihir_ di tepi sayap mereka. Lift berjalan naik dan berhenti di tingkat tiga. Terdengar suara seorang penyihir perempuan dilanjutkan oleh pintu lift yang terbuka. Harry segera menarik Ron keluar.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kita disini, Harry? Aku sungguh penasaran," Ron kembali bertanya. Harry akhirnya berhenti dan menghela napas panjang. "Dengar, Ron. Aku dari Hogwarts, Hogwarts telah diserang, kau tahu kan?" Ron mengangguk perlahan. Harry kembali menjelaskan, "Dan ingat kasus seorang penyihir yang terang-terangan _menunjukan diri_ kepada sekitar tiga puluh orang muggle dua bulan lalu?" Ron kembali mengangguk. Harry mulai berjalan lagi. Ron mempercepat juga langkahnya agar bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Harry.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Harry mengetuk pintu itu. 3 detik kemudian terdengar suara derit pintu yang dibuka.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! First fic nih…

Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Hope you enjoy it!

. . . .

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley? Ada keperluan apa?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang sepertinya duduk di balik meja. Wajah perempuan itu jelas tidak kelihatan, tenggelam diantara tumpukan-tumpukan perkamen.

"Marlene? Aku ingin membicarakan soal kasus dua bulan lalu," sahut Harry. Perempuan itu segera berdiri. Badan perempuan itu mungil, sepasang bola mata keunguan tampak menonjol di wajahnya. "Oh, Harry, aku ingin sekali membantumu, tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri hal-hal yang ada di mejaku," jawabnya, ramah.

"Tapi, aku butuh sekali." Harry kembali menjawab. Sejenak Marlene terdiam, tampaknya sedang berpikir. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Harry. Tapi, kalau kau mau, kau bisa bicara dengan sekretarisku, Mr. Malfoy. Ruangannya… kurasa kau sudah tahukan?" Marlene kembali membuka suaranya. Harry tersenyum tipis. _Tepat sekali_, pikirnya.

Ron menatap Harry hendak protes, tapi Harry menghentikannya. "Terimakasih, Marlene. Maaf sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu," Harry segera menarik Ron kembali keluar.

"Aku tidak sudi ke ruangan _darah-murni_ itu, Harry." protes Ron, melipat kedua tangannya, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Harry mengabaikannya, segera berjalan ke sebelah kiri ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Harry sudah tahu walau bagaimanapun Ron akan mengikutinya, karena Ron masih penasaran. Harry kembali berhenti di sebuah pintu. Rupa dan warnanya sama seperti pintu ke ruangan Marlene. Ron kembali membelalakan mata saat Harry mulai mengetuk dan saat pintu itu mulai terbuka, Harry masuk sambil menarik tangan Ron kuat-kuat.

"Potter? Sedang apa kau disini?" Draco mengernyitkan dahi. Tumpukan perkamen juga banyak di mejanya, tapi tidak terlalu tinggi. Draco berdiri dan bersandar di ujung mejanya. "Marlene, menyuruhku kesini. Ia terlalu sibuk. Aku butuh bicara tentang kasus dua bulan lalu," jawab Harry. Draco segera berdiri tegak lagi, berjalan mendekati Harry dan Ron. Ron menatap mata abu-abu Draco dengan penuh kebencian, tapi Draco tidak menggubrisnya. Ia sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu oleh orang-orang. "Benarkah penyihir itu bilang kalau Ia terkena kutukan Imperius?" Harry melanjutkan penyelidikannya. "Ya, dan itu benar," sahut Draco.

"Hogwarts diserang, Malfoy. Dan kurasa orang yang menyerang Hogwarts masih berada dalam komplotan yang sama dengan orang yang memberi kutukan Imperius kepada penyihir itu," Harry menjawab. Mata abu-abu Draco membesar, terkejut. "A-apa? Diserang? T-tapi… anakku disana."

"Anakku juga disana, Malfoy," Ron menimpali dengan wajah jengkel. Harry tidak menghiraukannya. "Ya, anakmu dan… bisa dibilang bahwa… adikmu juga ada disana," ujar Harry. Draco semakin terbelalak. "Nanti saja kita membicarakan Carlisle Mulligan, sekarang aku berpikir bahwa orang yang memberi kutukan Imperius itu, dan orang yang menyerang Hogwarts, berada dalam komplotan yang sama," Harry menjelaskan kembali. Draco yang masih terlihat _shock_ segera menenangkan dirinya. Ia berjalan ke arah mejanya dan menarik keluar empat lembar kertas dari lacinya. Sungguh aneh, Draco menggunakan kertas?

"Yang asli sudah tidak ada padaku lagi. Ada di ruangan arsip-arsip dan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa masuk kesana sekalipun kau auror. Tapi, aku selalu punya salinannya," Draco menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu kepada Harry. Harry segera menyambarnya. "Boleh aku memiliki ini?"

Draco mengangguk. Harry segera menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Ron. "Bawa ini ke kantor, Ron. Aku dan Mr. Malfoy perlu _bicara_," Ron yang sudah tidak terlihat sebingung tadi mematuhi Harry. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan. Pintu ditutup dan wajah Draco yang sudah tenang terlihat panik lagi. Memang seorang aktor yang hebat.

"Darimana kau tahu? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" seru Draco, mengejutkan Harry.

"McGonagall, Draco. Aku dari Hogwarts," Harry menjawab. Keadaan tidak terasa begitu formal ketika Harry memanggil Draco dengan nama depannya.

"Kenapa kau dan McGonagall membicarakan dia? Ada masalah apa dengannya?"

"Kami… sebenarnya menduga kalau, _mungkin_ Ia pelakunya."

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian gila!"

"Mungkin, Draco. Biar aku jelaskan."

Harry kembali menjelaskan, kali ini serinci mungkin agar Draco mengerti. Harry sedikit terkejut melihat Draco yang sangat fokus mendengarkannya karena hal seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi. Walaupun mereka berada di kantor yang sama, jarang sekali mereka bertegur sapa dan 21 tahun setelah perang, mungkin Ia bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali mereka saling berbicara. Masa-masa paling dekat dengan Draco adalah masa-masa mereka besekolah di Hogwarts. Jelas saja pada waktu itu Draco tidak pernah menyimak perkataan Harry seperti sekarang ini.

"Tapi, dia bukan anak yang dingin dan-" Harry memotong kalimat Draco, "Tolong, Draco. Sekali saja dalam hidupmu, percaya padaku."

Draco menunduk menatap sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilap. "Memang kau mau aku berbuat apa?"

"Aku perlu informasi, kuharap mungkin kita bisa mengobrol di rumahmu, atau kita ke Three Broomsticks," Harry menjawab. "Rumahku lebih baik, kurasa. Baiklah, tunggu beberapa minggu lagi, aku akan mengabarimu."

Harry keluar dengan perasaan yang lumayan lega. Tapi, Ia masih tidak yakin bahwa Draco benar-benar ingin bicara dengannya. Semoga saja Draco bersungguh-sungguh.

. . . .

Rose kembali duduk dibangku penonton, mengawasi saudara-saudaranya yang sedang latihan quidditch terakhir mereka sebelum musim dingin.

James terbang merendah menghindari bludger yang beringsut-ingsut mendatanginya. Terang saja, karena jaraknya dan gawang semakin dekat. Tapi, tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan masuk ke lapangan, mata anak itu memerah, habis menangis sepertinya. "James awas! Hampir saja! Bodoh kau!" Albus meneriakinya dari ketinggian. Barusan hampir saja James dihantam bludger, untung saja Ia masih memiliki keberuntungan. James tidak menghiraukan Albus. Ia langsung melesat cepat ke arah gawang. Tiba-tiba sebuah bludger lewat lagi, hanya semilimeter didepan wajahnya. Tapi… tunggu, bludger itu mengarah ke anak perempuan yang ada dibawahnya. James langsung melemparkan quaffle kepada Lily dan menukik, cepat sekali kebawah menyelamatkan anak itu.

'BUKK!' terdengar bunyi keras. James berhasil menyelamatkan anak itu dari bludger tepat waktu, tapi akibatnya Ialah yang harus kena hantaman bludger. James terhuyung jatuh dari sapunya. Rasanya pusing sekali sampai Ia ingin muntah. Anak itu langsung menunduk menghampiri James, tampak panik. Wajah itu… wajah Carlisle.

"James! Kau berdarah! Apa yang kau lakukan Tom?" suara Lily terdengar samar-sama di telinga James yang masih pusing. James berusaha membuka mulutnya dan bicara, tapi tidak bisa.

"Jangan bicara apapun, James. Sok pahlawan kau," Albus ikut mengomel. Dan ada beberapa kalimat lagi yang mereka katakan, tapi James terlalu pusing untuk mendengarkan dan akhirnya semuanya berubah jadi gelap.

"James? Kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar sayup-sayup suara perempuan yang sangat lembut. James membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Sesosok anak perempuan anggun berdiri di sampingnya, cantik sekali. Anak itu tampak cemas. James langsung menangkap penglihatan itu jelas-jelas. Wajah yang Ia lihat persis seperti wajah Carlisle. Memang dia, tapi James berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya.

"Dimana aku? Apakah ini surga? Apakah kau malaikat?" kata James, berpura-pura bingung. Tapi, Ia bukan aktor yang baik, Carlisle segera meledakkan tawanya. "Kau konyol James, tahu kenapa? Pertama, karena kau rela hidungmu dihantam Bludger untuk menyelamatkanku. Kedua, kau berpikir kau sudah mati?"

James menggaruk-garuk kepala, menyeringai lebar. "Habis, disini semuanya warna putih," James mencari-cari alasan. Sekali lagi, Ia hanya menghasilkan gelegar tawa Carlisle yang tidak pernah Ia lihat. Cantik… sangat cantik.

"Memangnya sejak kapan Hospital Wing memakai selimut warna ungu?"

"Mmm… Entahlah, aku baru pertama kali kesini."

"Bohong."

"Memang."

Tiba-tiba segerombolan tim quidditch mendobrak masuk. Lily, Albus, Hugo dan Rose berada paling depan. Pemain-pemain lainnya mengikuti dibelakang mereka. Tanpa pamit, Carlisle langsung terburu-buru keluar dari Hospital Wing, menerobos kerumunan tim quidditch. Lily menatap Carlisle aneh. "Anak itu bilang apa padamu, James? Daritadi Ia seperti orang bisu, tidak tahu apa maunya, tidak menjawab, jadi aku tinggalkan saja disini," ujar Lily sambil meletakkan beberapa makanan di meja kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Kau bawa-bawa makanan? Wow, Dik. Aku hanya dihantam bludger," James memprotes tapi Albus menghentikannya. "Sudah, makan saja dulu, kau ketinggalan makan malam."

James melotot memandangi Albus. "Makan malam? Malu sekali aku pingsan sampai malam," James meletakkan tangan di dahinya. Hugo terkikik geli, "Kau sudah sadar tadi sore, tapi kau tak mau diam. Akhirnya Madam Pomfrey memberimu ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya lapar," James langsung melahap 2 potong ayam bakar yang digenggamnya di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Anak-anak lain menemaninya makan sambil bercengkrama.

"Harusnya ada Ted disini," kata James tiba-tiba. Semuanya berhenti bicara. Rose mengernyit bingung, "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku akan bercerita kalau aku berhasil melihat Carlisle tertawa," balas James lalu meneguk jus labunya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! First fic nih…

Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Hope you enjoy it!

. . . .

Harry sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya, berpikir. Draco tidak kunjung memberinya kabar, padahal sudah lama sekali Ia memintanya. Kasus para penyihir hitam yang mulai memberanikan diri menyerang penyihir lain juga semakin bertambah. Para auror jadi sibuk sekali mengurusi masalah-masalah ini, dan bahkan beberapa anggota menjadi korban. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ia merasakan lagi kekhawatiran tentang musuh, tentang sesuatu yang akan merenggut orang-orang yang Ia sayangi, apalagi setelah penyerangan Hogsmeade beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekali lagi, Harry kembali dipercaya untuk menghentikan kekacauan yang mulai muncul. Sekali lagi, beban berat ditujukan kepadanya.

"Hon, kau ingin makan di dalam atau mau di meja makan? Kalau kau sibuk, Kreacher akan mengantarkan makanan ke dalam," kata seorang perempuan di balik pintu ruangan kerjanya. Ginny… mengapa Ia bisa lupa? Ia bahkan hampir mengabaikan perempuan yang telah setia kepadanya. Harry buru-buru membuka pintu, memeluk Ginny. "Har? Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Ginny tidak membalas pelukannya. Ia seratus persen bingung.

Harry melepas pelukannya, mencium Ginny. "Aku ingin makan bersamamu," Harry menjawab. Ginny tersenyum cerah dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

Makan malam romantis pertama mereka berdua. Semenjak memiliki anak mereka jarang sekali menemukan saat-saat seperti ini, bahkan setelah ketiga anak mereka tidak ada di rumahpun tetap saja banyak alasan yang tetap menjaga jarak diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung hantu mengetuk jendela Privet Drive. Ginny memutar bola matanya karena siapapun yang mengirimkan pesan itu pasti sangat menginginkan Harry untuk kembali ke kantornya. Harry menatap Ginny dengan tatapan menyesal, sementara Ginny sedang mengaduk-aduk makanannya malas. Harry segera membuka jendela dan menarik amplop yang terikat erat di kaki si burung.

"Oh tidak, Howler," Harry memperingatkan Ginny. Tapi, Ginny masih mengaduk-aduk makanannya di meja.

'_Mr. Harry Potter anda diharapkan datang sekarang juga ke Kementrian Sihir terkait serangan yang terjadi terhadap para muggle, tertanda Helena Rosseau'_

Howler itu segera merobek-robek dirinya sendiri. Kertas-kertas bertebaran di sekitar ruang makan. Harry menatap Ginny lagi yang sekarang tampak lebih kesal.

"Ginny, aku har-" Ginny langsung menyahutnya, "Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Pergilah, aku bersama Kreacher disini."

Harry mengangguk dan menghampiri Ginny, mencium puncak kepalanya. "Maaf," Harry berbisik sangat pelan. Setidaknya Ginny sudah tidak terlihat sekesal tadi lagi.

Dengan sangat enggan Harry berjalan ke ruang tamu. "Accio jubah," katanya tidak bersemangat. Selembar jubah datang kepadanya beberapa detik kemudian dan Ia segera mengenakannya. Lalu, kembali berpusar menuju kementrian.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi, bahkan Harry langsung tiba di depan ruang rapat. Orang-orang masih belum semuanya tiba disana, tapi setidaknya Marlene dan beberapa orang telah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, dan tentu saja, Draco Malfoy. _Kena kau_, pikir Harry.

Rapat dimulai, membicarakan tentang sekelompok penyihir hitam yang menggunakan kutukan cruciatus kepada seorang muggle perempuan di depan puluhan muggle lainnya. Harry merinding, membayangkan bahwa salah satu dari muggle yang menyaksikannya adalah anak dari perempuan itu sendiri. Oh, tidak. Ia melantur lagi.

"Orang itu gila, Hermione marah-marah karena aku harus rapat malam-malam begini. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya yang lain juga begitu," bisik Ron kepada Harry.

"Ginny juga," jawab Harry, pendek.

"Jadi, Mr. Potter, apakah para auror sudah menjalankan penyelidikan? Lalu, apa hasilnya?" Helena bertanya kepada Harry. Harry langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya, memastikan bahwa Ia menatap Draco dengan tajam. "Ya, tentu saja kami sudah melakukannya dan kami bahkan sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa memberikan informasi. Tapi, sayang orang itu tidak bisa percaya dan terus melarikan diri dari kami," Harry memicingkan matanya menghadap Draco. Ron langsung menangkap maksud tatapan Harry sementara yang lain terlihat bingung, sedangkan Draco, disudut kanan meja, terlihat salah tingkah.

Harry kembali ke ruangannya setelah rapat. Ia merasa sangat lelah, sangat mengantuk, Ia ingin segera pulang, berbaring di kasurnya memeluk Ginny. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk kasar, Draco langsung membuka pintu ruangan Harry, terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Harry! Mau apa kau? Gila! Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padaku, ingat itu Harry. Camkan baik-baik!" Draco membentak Harry. Tapi, Harry jadi bangga akan dirinya sendiri, Ia berhasil memancing Draco.

"Justru kau yang harus sadar, Draco. Kenapa kau masih berani masuk ke ruang rapat? Kau bahkan tidak peduli pada muggle-muggle yang disiksa itu, iya kan? Kau tidak pernah menyadari tentang orang-orang yang mati dan-"

"DIAM HARRY! CUKUP! APA MAUMU?" Draco membalas lebih keras lagi. Ia terlihat sangat geram, tapi Harry tidak peduli. Inilah satu-satunya cara agar Draco mau 'buka mulut'.

"BANTU AKU!" Harry membalas. Draco terdiam. Hatinya mencelos mendengar kata-kata Harry yang tajam. Harry menepuk bahu Draco, "Kau harus bantu aku, sobat. Kita bisa hentikan ini."

Draco menatap mata Harry. Abu-abu bertemu hijau.

Sobat?

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin kalau dia yang melakukannya?" tanya Draco. Suaranya kembali tenang.

"Firasat, Draco. Dumbledore pernah bilang bahwa kita harus percaya pada firasat," jawab Harry.

Draco segera meraih lengan Harry dan mereka kembali berpusar menuju suatu tempat. Tempat mewah yang biasa disebut Malfoy Manor.

. . . .

"Tuan Draco sudah pulang? Nyonya Astoria sudah tidur, tapi Slunky menunggu tuan," suara peri rumah menyambut Harry dan Draco. Slunky menatap Harry kaget, mengedip-ngedip seperti tidak yakin tentang apa yang dilihatnya. "Harry Potter, Slunky, kenalkan. Bawalah segelas minuman untuknya dan aku," Draco menjawab dengan sopan. Harry terlonjak, sejak kapan Draco sopan terhadap peri rumah? Hermione bisa pingsan kalau tahu.

"Duduk, Harry," Draco mempersilahkan Harry. Harry segera duduk di sebuah sofa yang empuk dan lembut. Entah terbuat dari apa, tapi rasanya nyaman sekali, membuat Harry semakin mengantuk.

"Baik. Ceritakan padaku, Draco. Semuanya."

"Suatu hari setelah perang, ayahku datang membawa seorang bayi perempuan. Bayi itu sungguh cantik, aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya punya saudara. Ayah bilang Ia gagal menyelamatkan keluarganya. Bayi itu sendirian, bisa kau bayangkan, Harry?" Draco menghentikan ceritanya. Harry mengangguk.

"Ayahku mengadopsi bayi itu, menjadikannya adikku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku memiliki sesuatu… yang harus aku lindungi. Sesuatu yang harus aku sayangi, sesuatu yang membutuhkan aku. Namanya Carlisle, titipan dari ibu kandungnya. Anak itu ceria, Harry. Dan Ia cantik sekali. Kau bisa lihat rambutnya yang hitam itu? Sangat Indah. Anak itu juga pintar, Ia sempurna," Draco menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ayahku mendaftarkannya di Hogwarts, meminta dengan sangat agar Carlisle diabsen dengan nama Mulligan. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan telah mengadopsi anak itu. Ayah tidak menyayanginya. Ayah hanya kasihan kepada kerabatnya hari itu, bukan kepada Carlisle. Murid-murid tidak mengetahui bahwa Ia juga seorang Malfoy. Carlisle Mulligan Malfoy. Ayah berhasil menyembunyikannya, berusaha membungkam guru-guru dengan kebohongannya."

Slunky tiba-tiba muncul, membawa dua buah Wiski Api dan menaruhnya di meja. Draco menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan Slunky menunduk serendah mungkin. Dalam sekejap Ia kembali hilang. Draco menyeruput Wiskinya dan memangku kakinya. "Dan Ia kabur. Si tua bangka pengecut itu menghilang. Meninggalkan ibuku di tempat tidurnya."

"Tunggu, kalian tidak tinggal satu rumah?" Harry bertanya, ikut menyeruput wiskinya juga.

"Aku kabur, Harry. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku membenci dia. Laki-laki egois itu menyakiti ibuku. Carlisle masih berumur enam tahun. Lalu dalam pelarianku aku bertemu dengan Daphne Greengrass. Hidupnya sudah berbeda. Aku sangat iri. Ia punya suami dan anak-anak. Ia bahagia. Aku menceritakan segalanya kepada Daphne dan Ia menyarankan agar aku memulai hidup yang baru dengan keluargaku sendiri. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan Carlisle dan ibuku terjebak dengan psikopat seperti ayah?" Draco menurunkan kakinya dan menunduk, lalu sekonyong-konyongnya Ia tersenyum. "Lalu aku bertemu dengannya, Astoria. Ia cantik dan senyumannya yang ceria itu, menerangi sesuatu yang hitam dari diriku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Draco kembali bernapas. Harry tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupan seorang Draco Malfoy bisa jadi sesulit ini. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak juga… Ia tidak pernah tahu kehidupan seorang Draco, tidak pernah peduli. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan, mungkin saja hidup Draco sudah seperti itu sejak awal.

"Sialnya aku butuh ayahku, si orang bodoh itu, untuk bisa memiliki Astoria seutuhnya. Demi dia aku kembali, dan kau tahu saat aku kembali mengetuk pintu rumah ini, siapa yang membukanya? Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam. Dan Ia menyambutku. Memelukku dan bilang kalau aku tidak boleh pergi lagi. Lantas apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tinggal disini setelah menikah, bersama Carlisle dan Astoria. Ayahku memberikan semua ini untukku. Lalu, Ia mencoba menghukumku. Ia pindah dan tidak tinggal disini lagi. Ia membawa ibuku bersamanya. Laki-laki yang menyedihkan bukan?" Draco menyeringai sinis, tertawa mengejek. "Ia tidak berhasil menghukumku. Si brengsek itu, Ia gagal. Ia memang selalu gagal dalam segala hal. Aku merasa hidupku jauh lebih baik tanpanya. Dan hidupku memang lebih baik bukan? Sekarang Ia kabur, menyadari kegagalannya. Ia mungkin malu. Sejujurnya, aku sangat bersyukur. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihat ibuku terluka lebih dalam lagi. Ia masih menunggu ayahku di rumah mereka. Ayahku yang tidak akan pernah kembali, Harry," mata Draco mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi, Ia segera menghapusnya. Ia tidak ingin disebut 'anak cengeng' lagi.

"Ini keluar dari topik, Harry. Jauh keluar dari topik," Draco tertawa kecil dan tak tanggung-tanggung Ia langsung meneguk wiskinya hingga setengah gelas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Draco. Aku selalu ingin tahu tentangmu," Harry ikut tertawa.

"Ya. Sayang sekali, Harry. Seorang wanita tua suatu hari datang menemuiku, meminta Carlisle. Ia bilang dialah neneknya dan bukan seorang Mulligan. Nenek dari ibunya, seorang Vagnuire. Dan aku menyerahkannya, aku tidak lagi tinggal bersamanya dan neneknya sungguh membenciku. Carlisle tidak diizinkan menginjakkan kakinya lagi disini," Draco meneguk lagi wiskinya sampai habis. Wajah pucatnya sekarang berubah merah.

"Berapa umur Carlisle saat itu?"

"Kelas empat."

Harry mengangguk berusaha mencatat kembali perkataan Draco di otaknya. Masih banyak sekali yang ingin Ia tanyakan.

"Bagaimana sikapnya selama tinggal disini?"

"Ia hangat, Harry. Ia ceria, seperti anak-anak yang lain. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bilang Ia anak yang dingin karena memang dia tidak begitu."

"Dan tangannya? Apa yang membuat tangannya selalu diperban?"

"Dia menggunakan perban itu semenjak Ia keluar dari Malfoy Manor. Tadinya, kukira nenek itu yang menyiksanya. Tapi, Carlisle tidak bilang apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu soal perban itu, lagian apa pentingnya? Mungkin pakai perban sedang tren untuk anak-anak sekarang."

"Entahlah, Draco. Perban bukanlah tren. Fungsinya untuk menutupi luka. Aku punya tiga orang anak, satu anak baptis dan puluhan keponakan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pakai perban."

"Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, Harry. Scorpius juga seumuran dengan mereka dan Ia tidak pakai perban. Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan perban?"

"Hahaha! Benar juga Draco, tapi aku bersumpah Arthur akan memarahi cucu-cucunya kalau sampai mereka pakai perban di tangan. Ia mudah panik."

Raut wajah Draco kembali berubah. Senyum lebarnya yang tadi Ia tunjukan menjadi lebih dingin. Harry jadi takut kalau saja Ia salah bicara.

"Scorpius tidak pernah kenal kakeknya. Satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa aku berikan," Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba jam berbunyi, pukul 1 malam.

"Draco, perbincangan ini tidak terasa, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang kalau tidak mau dimakan Ginny," Harry segera melepas jubahnya dan menjabat tangan Draco.

"Satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu, Harry Potter," Draco melepas jabatan tangannya, merapihkan jasnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Saat itu, saat aku kabur, ayahku menghina ibuku. Ia bilang ibuku pengkhianat bodoh karena telah berbohong tentang kematianmu, Harry." Draco melanjutkan, "Tapi, Ia tidak salah. Semuanya tidak sia-sia, Harry. Kau pantas dapatkan itu."

. . . .

"James, kurasa dia menyukaimu," kata Jet. Ia menunjuk Carlisle yang duduk di meja Slytherin, sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah James. James tersenyum jahil, "Lalu kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak cocok dengannya?"

Tristand hendak menjawab tapi, Lily, Hugo dan Rose keburu datang. Mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah James. Tristand memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa, Tris? Kami anak kecil, ya?" Lily menegur Tristand. Walaupun kecil, Lily anak yang cerewet, sehingga kadang-kadang kakak kelaspun takut padanya.

"Tidak, Lil. Kami sedang membicarakan Carlisle, Ia daritadi melihat James terus," Jet menimpali.

Lily mengambil sepotong roti panggang dan sosis ayam. "Oh, mungkin karena kejadian penyelamatan oleh James dua minggu lalu," Lily menaruh roti dan sosisnya di piring. Jet tidak terkejut, tapi Tristand yang sedang meneguk tehnya tersedak.

"Penyelamatan? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu? James?" Tristand mengernyitkan dahinya. James dan yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Nanti aku ceritakan, omong-omong dimana Albus?" James menggigit _sandwich_-nya.

"Dicegat para penggemarnya, kenapa ya dia begitu terkenal?" Rose juga melahap sarapannya. James dan Lily terkikik geli. Hugo menjawab,"Ia memang keren, Rose. Ia seeker dan bintang klub duel. Dia anak potter. Menurutmu anak Potter mana yang tidak terkenal?"

Jet dan Tristand terbahak-bahak diikuti oleh Hugo dan Rose. Lily juga ikut tertawa, tapi tawanya sedikit merendah saat sepasang mata abu-abu mengikutinya, mata milik Scorpius Malfoy.

Burung-burung hantu masuk lewat jendela aula dan menghampiri pemilik pesan yang mereka bawa. Sebuah amplop besar jatuh di meja mereka. Lily buru-buru membuka suratnya.

"James! Dari Dad!" seru Lily. James menghabiskan sarapannya, "Akhirnya dia kirim surat juga."

"Halo teman-teman!" Albus baru datang, napasnya terengah-engah. Ia duduk dan segera mengambil 3 potong sandwich dan melahapnya. Anak-anak lain tercengang memandanginya, kecuali Lily yang langsung membaca surat ayahnya.

"Al? Kau kenapa?" Rose memandang Albus, bingung. "Aku lapar, hanya itu," jawab Albus.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya Dad benar-benar butuh bantuan kita. Aku mau cari Ted," kata Lily. Ia segera bangun dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke meja anak-anak kelas 7.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! First fic nih…

Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Terus mau ucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat valentina14, Fhyka RanGranger, Glacial Supremacy, blackmudblood, buat reviewnya dan pastinya juga buat semua orang yag udah mau baca ceritaku :)

Enjoy!

. . . .

"James, kurasa dia menyukaimu," kata Jet. Ia menunjuk Carlisle yang duduk di meja Slytherin, sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah James. James tersenyum jahil, "Lalu kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak cocok dengannya?"

Tristand hendak menjawab tapi, Lily, Hugo dan Rose keburu datang. Mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah James. Tristand memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa, Tris? Kami anak kecil, ya?" Lily menegur Tristand. Walaupun kecil, Lily anak yang cerewet, sehingga kadang-kadang kakak kelaspun takut padanya.

"Tidak, Lil. Kami sedang membicarakan Carlisle, Ia daritadi melihat James terus," Jet menimpali.

Lily mengambil sepotong roti panggang dan sosis ayam. "Oh, mungkin karena kejadian penyelamatan oleh James dua minggu lalu," Lily menaruh roti dan sosisnya di piring. Jet tidak terkejut, tapi Tristand yang sedang meneguk tehnya tersedak.

"Penyelamatan? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu? James?" Tristand mengernyitkan dahinya. James dan yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Nanti aku ceritakan, omong-omong dimana Albus?" James menggigit _sandwich_-nya.

"Dicegat para penggemarnya, kenapa ya dia begitu terkenal?" Rose juga melahap sarapannya. James dan Lily terkikik geli. Hugo menjawab,"Ia memang keren, Rose. Ia seeker dan bintang klub duel. Dia anak potter. Menurutmu anak Potter mana yang tidak terkenal?"

Jet dan Tristand terbahak-bahak diikuti oleh Hugo dan Rose. Lily juga ikut tertawa, tapi tawanya sedikit merendah saat sepasang mata abu-abu mengikutinya, mata milik Scorpius Malfoy.

Burung-burung hantu masuk lewat jendela aula dan menghampiri pemilik pesan yang mereka bawa. Sebuah amplop besar jatuh di meja mereka. Lily buru-buru membuka suratnya.

"James! Dari Dad!" seru Lily. James menghabiskan sarapannya, "Akhirnya dia kirim surat juga."

"Halo teman-teman!" Albus baru datang, napasnya terengah-engah. Ia duduk dan segera mengambil 3 potong sandwich dan melahapnya. Anak-anak lain tercengang memandanginya, kecuali Lily yang langsung membaca surat ayahnya.

"Al? Kau kenapa?" Rose memandang Albus, bingung. "Aku lapar, hanya itu," jawab Albus.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya Dad benar-benar butuh bantuan kita. Aku mau cari Ted," kata Lily. Ia segera bangun dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke meja anak-anak kelas 7.

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi, siapa saja yang Ia sebut?" ujar Rose. Rose, Lily, Hugo, Albus dan James sedang membicarakan tentang rencana mereka untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Carlisle. "Scorpius Malfoy," Albus menjawab.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan kepada Scorpius?" balas James. Hening sejenak, lalu Hugo langsung menyambar penuh semangat. "Kita tidak butuh dia! Kita bisa minta James untuk mengajak Carlisle ke pesta natal seperti yang dilakukan Teddy. Kau maukan, James?"

Semuanya langsung mengangguk setuju, membujuk James agar Ia mau. James hanya cengar-cengir sendiri mendengar adik-adiknya beserta Rose berusaha merayunya agar Ia menuruti mereka.

"_Easy,_ _guys. _Aku akan mengajaknya. Puas kalian?" James menyahuti. Anak-anak yang lain segera bersorak dan mengacak-acak rambut James.

Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang apa saja yang akan James tanyakan, ketika seoranga anak laki-laki berkulit pucat datang menghampiri mereka. Anak laki-laki itu berjalan sendirian, sedangkan teman-temannya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Hai, semuanya. Boleh aku bicara sebentar dengan Lily?" tanya Scorpius. Kedua tangannya Ia masukkan ke kantong jubahnya. Rose, Albus dan James menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja. Dia juga sepertinya menunggumu disini sejak tadi," ledek Hugo. Albus mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Lily yang langsung disambut oleh tonjokan Lily di belakang kepalanya. Lily segera menghampiri Scorpius.

Scorpius menarik tangan Lily hingga agak jauh dari pandangan teman-temannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lily, berbisik, lembut sekali. "Lily, maukah kau ke pesta natal denganku?"

Lily terkejut dan langsung refleks memberi jarak beberapa senti dengan Scorpius. Scorpius tidak protes. Lily masih kelas satu. Memang mungkin terlalu cepat untuk mengajaknya sebagai teman kencan, tapi Scorpius sudah terlanjut terpikat oleh pesona Lily yang _tomboy_ dan jago duel.

"B-baiklah," jawab Lily masih terkejut. Scorpius mengangguk canggung dan segera berlari menjauhi Lily. Lily yang masih tersipu hanya bisa mengamati Scorpius yang semakin lama semakin keluar dari pandangan.

.

Seusai kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, anak-anak segera melancarkan misi mereka. Mereka meminta sedikit bantuan Teddy yang hari ini berada di kelas ramuan yang sama dengan Slytherin. Rencananya, Teddy akan bilang pada Carlisle bahwa Ia menemukan seekor Grindylow di dekat ruang sapu. Menurut Teddy, Carlisle selalu tertarik pada Grindylow sejak pertama kali Ia melihatnya dan pasti Carlisle akan pergi kesana untuk mendapatkan seekor dan berusaha menjinakkannya. Disitulah James menunggu Carlisle dan akhirnya mengajaknya ke pesta natal.

"Car, tunggu!" Teddy memanggil Carlisle yang langsung berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Carlisle menoleh. Mata cokelatnya memandang sangat sinis kepada Teddy. "M-maaf. Tapi… kupikir kalau kau masih tertarik pada Grindylow aku melihat seekor di dekat ruang sapu," Teddy melanjutkan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Carlisle segera berjalan meninggalkan Teddy. Tapi, untung sekali bahwa kali ini Carlisle mengubah arah berjalannya.

Di dekat ruang sapu, Lily, Albus dan James telah menunggu kedatangan Carlisle.

"Dia datang! Sembunyi!" kata Albus kepada Lily. Mereka segera melompati dinding dan berjongkok. Hampir saja ketahuan tapi mereka tepat waktu.

"James? Apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Carlisle setelah melihat James yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang sapu. James bersandiwara seakan-akan ini adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Lumayan bagus juga untuk membuat Carlisle percaya.

"Aku? Entahlah, aku tadi… sepertinya melihat sesuatu disini," James menunjuk pintu ruang sapu. Carlisle menjawab, "Benarkah? Kalau aku tidak salah bisa jadi itu Grindylow, ada yang memberitahuku."

"Lalu, kalau kau tahu ada Grindylow disini mengapa kau malah datang? Setahuku mereka itu galak," kata James. Carlisle segera tersenyum tipis, "Setiap mahkluk hidup punya perasaan, James. Kecuali Dementor. Well, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau mereka itu mahkluk hidup."

James tertawa, "Kalau kau mau cari Grindylow harusnya aku ikut. Aku perlu mengawasimu, siapa tahu kau digigit."

Carlisle tertawa lalu segera membuka pintu ruang sapu dan masuk. James mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Jadi, dimana dia?" James bertanya. Tidak ada Grindylow disini. Hanya bualan saja agar Carlisle datang.

Carlisle mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, James. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak me…" Carlisle berhenti bicara. Ia segera bergerak mundur dari balik lemari khusus sapu anak-anak kelas 1. James segera memanggil namanya, tapi Carlisle hanya diam. Ia terus mundur hingga sesosok berjubah muncul dari balik lemari. Bukan Dementor, tapi manusia. Orang itu memakai jubah super panjang, menutupi kaki-kaki dan jari-jari tangannya. Wajah orang itu juga tertutup oleh kerudung dari jubah yang sama. Sejauh yang terlihat dari wajahnya hanyalah segaris tipis bibir yang menyeringai licik. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Carlisle yang sebisa mungkin menjauhi sosok itu. Saat jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat sosok itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menarik perlahan lengan jubah yang menutupinya. Terlihat sebuah tanda hitam tapi dalam sekejap James langsung menyadari bahwa sosok itu hanyalah _boggart_.

James segera menarik Carlisle jauh-jauh dari Boggart itu dan, "_Riddikulus!_" Boggart itu lenyap, berubah menjadi kepulan asap yang lalu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

Carlisle terlihat _shock_. Ia jatuh berlutut dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. James segera menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Setetes airmata jatuh di pipi Carlisle, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak sama sekali terlihat sedih. Ia terlihat kaget.

Semenit kemudian Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher James dan menangis histeris. James masih bingung apa sosok dari Boggart Carlisle, tapi Ia tidak berusaha untuk menanyakannya dan hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

. . . .

"Parah sekali, memang bentuk Boggartnya apa?" Teddy mengomentari cerita James tentang apa yang Ia alami bersama Carlisle. Rose dan Hugo tidak ada. Hanya Teddy, James, Albus dan Lily.

"Kau tidak tahu, Ted? Bukannya…" Lily segera menghentikan kalimatnya. Teddy tersenyum kecil.

"Waktu itu Father tidak diajari Professor Dung, Lil. Ia diajari oleh Professor Lupin," Teddy mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia jelas bisa membaca pikiran Lily.

"Iya, Lil. Waktu praktek soal Boggart, kami di tes satu persatu, tidak langsung bersama-sama," James melengkapi. Lily menganggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa Ia mengerti.

"Jadi, apa Boggartnya?" Albus kembali bertanya pada James. Mata hijaunya sangat terlihat ingin tahu.

"Seseorang yang memakai jubah yang sangat besar. Bukan Dementor! Aku tidak bodoh, aku pasti bisa membedakannya. Lalu, orang itu mengangkat lengan jubahnya lalu aku melihat seperti ada warna hitam dan aku langsung melenyapkannya," James menjelaskan sambil melihat murid-murid lainnya. Bukan… tapi, Ia memperhatikan dua orang anak perempuan yang sedari tadi memandangi Albus. Albus memang tampan. Bisa dibilang bahwa kalau Slytherin punya Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Gryffindor punya seorang Albus Severus Potter.

"Apa kau lihat bentuk tandanya?" tanya Albus. James segera mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kepada Teddy dan saudara-saudaranya dan menggeleng pelan. Terdengar gumaman kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi… James memang belum sempat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kira-kira apa ya?" Lily menambahkan, wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir. Karena gemas, Albus mengacak rambut Lily yang terikat rapih sehingga kembali berantakan. Lily mendengus kesal.

"Entahlah. Tapi, setidaknya disini semuanya sudah punya pasangan dan aku belum punya," Albus menunjukan ekspresi sok kecewa. Teddy tertawa geli sambil menunjuk dua orang anak perempuan yang sama seperti yang dilihat James tadi. Lily dan James tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hey, anak tampan! Jangan buat hal seperti itu tampak begitu sulit untukmu, seakan-akan tidak ada anak perempuan yang suka padamu. Ajaklah salah seorang fansmu yang paling cantik, urusan selesai," James tiba-tiba menyahut. Lily menatap Albus jenaka, "Siapa anak yang beruntung itu, Al?"

Albus menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan saudara-saudaranya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya mengitari ruang rekreasi. Benar juga kata James. Harusnya ini tidak menjadi hal yang terlalu sulit untuknya. Pandangannya berhenti di pojok ruangan. Seorang anak perempuan berambut keriting cokelat muda sedang menunduk, membaca buku. Menyadari bahwa ada yang memandanginya, anak itu segera mendongak. Matanya hijau toska. Detik selanjutnya anak itu telah tersenyum sopan kepada Albus dan melanjutkan bacaannya. Albus terlihat sangat tertarik.

"Ketemu? Segeralah ajak dia, waktunya sempit," James menepuk pundak Albus. Albus tersenyum. Lily segera melihat ke pojok ruangan. "Carissa Dermantino! Wow, Al. Sepasang sepatu anti-gravitasi kalau kau benar-benar berhasil mengajaknya!" sambar Lily. Albus segera menunjukan seringai jahil ala Potternya. "Benarkah? Kuajak dia sekarang juga," timpalnya.

Albus berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju pojok ruangan, dan sekarang anak-anak perempuan yang lain mulai memandangnya curiga. Ia sampai di depan Carissa yang kembali mendongak menatapnya.

"Mau ke pesta natal denganku?" tanya Albus. Carissa tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian Ia mulai tersenyum malu-malu disertai dengan anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu!" Albus segera melambaikan tangannya dan kembali ke sofa tempat James, Teddy dan Lily mengawasinya. Mereka terkikik setengah mati melihat Albus yang tidak pernah membicarakan wanita sekalipun, berhasil mengajak seorang Carissa Dermantino, gadis incaran kapten tim quidditch Ravenclaw, Joseph Morisson.

Anak-anak gadis lainnya terlihat kecewa setengah mati karena Albus tidak mengajak mereka. Gadis-gadis itu segera keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Tapi, sahabat-sahabat Carissa segera mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbincang.

"Oh, Nak. Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada gadis gadis itu…" kata Ted.

"Kau mematahkan hati mereka, Al…" sahut James.

"Harus ada pertanggung jawaban," sambar Lily.

Mereka bertiga kembali terkikik geli. Albus kembali menunjukkan senyum jahilnya. "Aku hanya ada satu, Kawan. Kalau aku ada banyak mungkin aku akan menyuruh Albus yang lainnya untuk mengajak mereka."

"Kau akan membuat para laki-laki kehabisan anak perempuan, Al," Lily meledeknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku dapat sepatu anti-gravitasi, kan?" balas Al.

James segera menonjok pundak Albus. Ternyata dugaan James selama ini benar juga, Albus menyukai anak perempuan yang _cool_ dan tidak banyak tingkah. Tentu saja keadaannya sekarang membuatnya bisa mendapatkan semua sifat itu didalam sesosok gadis yang cantik. Seleranya lumayan bagus. Ditambah lagi Ia tidak perlu takut oleh Joseph Morisson karena walaupun jauh lebih dewasa darinya, jelas Ia akan memenangkan duel. Albus juga seeker yang lebih hebat daripada Morisson. Pantas saja, banyak gadis yang tergila-gila.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! First fic nih…

Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Enjoy!

. . . .

Sisa-sisa hari menuju pesta natal berusaha diisi oleh Hugo, Rose, James dan Albus untuk menyelidiki Carlisle lebih dalam lagi. Sedangkan, Lily terlalu sibuk melayani pertanyaan teman-teman kelas satunya soal Scorpius Malfoy. Lily terlihat tidak suka dengan para penggemar Scorpius itu, tapi memang seperti ini resikonya kalau diajak ke pesta dansa oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang digilai oleh semua gadis di sekolah. Bukan hanya Lily yang merasakan kesusahan seperti ini, tapi Carissa juga terlihat menghindari beberapa kelompok anak perempuan.

Tapi hari itu, Lily berlari tergesa-gesa ke tepi Danau Hitam, menghampiri saudara-saudaranya.

"Hei! KALIAN HARUS TAHU APA YANG BARU SAJA SCORPIUS KATAKAN PADAKU!" Lily segera berteriak. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh kawasan danau. Untung saja, hari itu danau masih sepi, beberapa anak masih sarapan dan mengerjakan tugas.

"Apa, Lil? Ia mencintaimu? Ia memelukmu? Menciummu?" kata James dengan nada yang malas. Lily merengut dan menggeleng keras-keras.

"Bukan, Jamie! Bukan!" sahut Lily. Ia segera duduk bersila di depan sebelah Rose.

"Lalu apa? Apa yang bisa lebih 'parah' dari itu?" Hugo menambahkan. Rose membela Lily dan memelototi adik sematawayangnya itu. Lily mendengus kesal. Wajahnya berubah jadi merah.

"Asal kalian tahu, Scorpius tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa terhadapku. Kami Cuma mengobrol dan _kebetulan saja_ barusan aku membicarakan tentang Carlisle dengannya," Lily menatap mata James tajam. James menegakkan sandarannya.

"Kenapasih kalian ini? Ia bukan orang yang jahat, Dad mungkin saja salah tulis surat waktu itu," ujar James. Sekarang giliran Albus yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ayah itu auror, James. Jangan ragukan dia," balas Albus.

"Jangan bertengkar, _Brothers_! Ini bukan saatnya, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau-" sambar Lily yang langsung dipotong oleh James. "Apa?"

"Carlisle pernah tinggal bersama Scorpius," Lily menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menunjukan ekspresi yang sangat puas. Albus dan James terbelalak.

"APA?" kata Rose dan Hugo bersamaan.

"Ya, tapi kata Scorpius mereka sudah tidak tinggal bersama lagi sejak Carlisle kelas empat," lanjut Lily. James semakin terbelalak. Ia segera merangkak mendekati Lily. "Benarkah? Tapi, Carlisle tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Ia menyembunyikannya, James. Keluarga Malfoy juga meminta guru-guru agar tidak pernah bilang soal ini, Carlisle diadopsi. Nama lengkapnya Carlisle Mulligan Malfoy. Ada nama Malfoy di belakang namanya," kata Lily. Ia merendahkan suaranya, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

"Wow. Kejutan. Tapi, kalau Ia tinggal dengan Malfoy sampai kelas empat, Ted harusnya-" Lily segera menjawab pertanyaan Hugo yang bahkan belum selesai dilontarkan. "Aku bilang pada Ted. Ia berani sumpah kalau Carlisle tidak pernah bilang soal itu kepadanya."

Albus mangut-mangut sambil memandangi James yang sepertinya sejak tadi kelihatannya belum bisa percaya.

"Kita harus segera beritahu Uncle Harry! Tapi, sebaiknya jangan pakai Pigwidgeon, semakin lama Ia jadi semakin lama kalau mengantar surat," kata Rose.

Pigwidgeon diberikan kepada Hugo di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke sebelas. Burung hantu itu memang masih suka berkicau dan melompat-lompat tapi, sudah tidak selincah dulu lagi. Lalu, tubuhnya… masih mungil.

"Gunakan saja Bianco. Ia menganggur," kata James.

Bianco adalah nama burung hantu peliharaan anak-anak Potter. Seperti namanya, burung hantu ini memiliki bulu yang seputih salju. Sangat mirip Hedwig, kecuali bentuk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dan di bagian bawah sayapnya ada bercak berwarna biru muda yang membentuk sebuah gradasi. Harry langsung memilih burung ini saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku bawa beberapa perkamen dan pena bul-"

"Kau selalu membawanya, tidak perlu pakai kebetulan lagi."

"Diam kau," kata Rose jengkel. Ia segera membuka lembaran buku yang sejak tadi dibawanya dan mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dan pena bulu.

Mereka lalu berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dan mulai menuliskan surat untuk Harry.

. . . .

Harry tiba di Grimmauld Place ketika Ia mendengar kicauan dua ekor burung hantu dari ruang makan. Benar saja perkiraanya, setelah masuk Ia melihat Ginny sedang memberi makan para burung hantu. Ginny segera menaruh makanan burung itu di lantai dan menyambut Harry.

"Honey! Tumben sekali kau pulang cepat?" kata Ginny memeluk Harry. Harry segera mengecup bibir Ginny. Rasanya lama sekali tidak mencumbunya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menebus waktu itu, untung saja Ron mau menggantikanku hari ini," Harry tersenyum menghampiri para burung hantu yang sedang mematuk-matuk makanannya di ambang jendela.

"Tapi, besok giliran Ron yang menebus Hermione… Jadi, tampaknya aku akan pulang larut lagi," Harry melanjutkan. Bibir Ginny menyimpulkan senyum penuh arti. Ia mendekati Harry dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku sungguh rindu padamu, Har. Aku butuh kau malam ini," kata Ginny. Harry segera mengerti arti dari perkataan Ginny. Ia mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Ginny sekali lagi.

"Hei! Lihat! Tampaknya kita dapat surat dari Hogwarts, apakabar Bianco?" Harry membelai burung hantu putih itu. Sungguh, Ia benar-benar teringat lagi dengan Hedwig. Bianco mengerling kepada Harry yang masih membelainya.

"Ya, dari anak-anak. Mereka nampaknya membicarakan seseorang, Har, dan kau tahu kalau melibatkan anak-anak kau secara tidak langsung sudah melibatkanku. Jadi, beritahu aku siapa Carlisle dan kenapa nama anak Draco Malfoy disebut-sebut," kata Ginny sambil melambai-lambaikan secarik perkamen kepada Harry. Harry tersenyum dan segera meraih surat itu. "Duduk, Ginevra Potter. Kuberitahu kau segalanya."

Ginny segera menarik salah satu kursi makan dan duduk. Harry melakukan hal yang sama di sebelahnya dan menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Ginny menyimak Harry yang menjelaskan dengan seksama dan sesekali membelalakan matanya. Sampai penjelasan selesai Ginny langsung bertanya.

"Tidakkah menurutmu cukup berbahaya untuk anak-anak?"

"Sama saja, Gin. Lebih buruk lagi kalau mereka tidak tahu, mereka jadi tidak berhati-hati terhadap anak itu," balas Harry. Ginny segera merebut surat yang telah Harry taruh di meja.

"Kau baca ini," katanya.

Harry segera membaca surat itu.

_Dear Dad,_

_Aku sedang bersama Albus, James, Rose dan Hugo saat menulis surat ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus kami sampaikan kepadamu, sepertinya suratpun tidak cukup. Tapi, setidaknya kami berusaha memberitahumu apa saja yang kami alami akhir-akhir ini._

_James dihantam bludger waktu latihan Quidditch terakhir sebelum musim dingin…_

Harry mengerling kepada Ginny. Ginny sedang memberikan pandangan kubilang-juga-apa kepada Harry. Harry kembali membaca surat itu.

_Yang menyebabkannya harus berada di Hospital Wing setengah hari. James terkena bludger karena berusaha menyelamatkan Carlisle. Lucu sekali, Dad. Ia tiba-tiba muncul di tengah lapangan dan kata James Ia terlihat sehabis menangis. Lalu, Tom salah pukul. Ia memukul bludger ke bawah. Jadi, begitulah ceritanya. Kuharap kau mengerti._

_Setelah itu Carlisle jadi bersikap baik pada James. Lalu, kami buat rencana agar James mengajak Carlisle ke pesta dansa. Ted berbohong kepada Carlisle kalau di ruang sapu ada Grindylow (anak itu aneh kan?Ia tertarik untuk menjinakkan Grindylow!) agar Ia datang dan James sudah menunggunya. Ternyata Ia memang benar-benar datang untuk cari Grindylow dan James membawanya masuk ke ruang sapu. Lalu, kata James ada Boggart di dalam ruang sapu dan Boggart itu menyerang Carlisle. Sosok yang terlihat adalah orang dengan jubah yang sangat panjang berjalan mendekati Carlisle. Lalu saat jaraknya cukup dekat orang itu menarik lengan kanan jubahnya. Tidak tahu jugasih apa maksudnya, tapi lengan jubahnya belum terangkat sepenuhnya ketika James menggunakan mantra Riddikulus. Anak itu histeris sekali. Tapi, James berhasil mengajaknya ke pesta natal._

Harry mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak dan mulai membaca lagi. Kali ini tuisan tangannya berbeda. Lebih besar-besar dan teratur.

_Dan Scorpius Malfoy mengajak Lily ke pesta natal._

Pasti Albus, pikir Harry.

_Lalu, setelah itu Ia jadi cukup dekat dengan Scorpius. Barusan saja, Lily memberitahukan kami sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Carlisle bernama lengkap Carlisle Mulligan Malfoy dan para guru berusaha menyembunyikannya dari kami. Keluarga Malfoy mengadopsinya, lalu Ia tinggal bersama mereka. Scorpius bilang pada Lily, bahwa saat Carlisle kelas empat Ia pindah dan tidak lagi tinggal di rumahnya. Kejutan?_

_Tambahan:_

_Salam sayang dari Hugo dan Rose untuk Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione. Salam juga dariku, Lily dan Albus. Dan tentu saja salam cium untuk Mom. Jangan lupa menyampaikannya Dad, nanti dia marah._

Harry tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir di suratnya.

"Well, Hon, sepertinya kau juga harus beritahu Ron dan Hermione soal ini," kata Ginny.

Ada benarnya juga untuk memberitahu Ron and Hermione. Terutama Hermione, pasti Ia bisa membantu.

Harry mengangguk setuju.

.

"Baguslah, setidaknya mereka bisa latihan jadi auror," komentar Ron soal anak-anaknya. Hermione menatapnya tajam, "Hugo bisa jadi auror, tapi Rose tidak. Ingat itu, Ron."

"Ya! Aku mengerti! Tapi, ini bukan saatnya berdebat, Honey," balas Ron. Hermione masih kesal tapi langsung memalingkan wajahnya terhadap Harry.

"Aku tidak terlalu khawatir soal Hugo dan Rose, Har. Mereka tidak terlibat langsung. Tapi, aku khawatir soal James," kata Hermione.

Ginny dan Harry saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada James. Anak itu juga dulu mantan pacarnya Teddy."

Hermione yang sedang menyeruput tehnya langsung tersedak diikuti tawa dari Ron.

"Bloody Hell! Demi celana merlin, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Teddy berhubungan dengan perempuan kecuali Victoire di Hogwarts!" kata Ron.

Harry dan Ginny jadi ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Ron. Memang benar, Teddy tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan soal perempuan. Anak itu sangat cuek.

"Jangan khawatir, Hermione. Aku yakin tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada James," ujar Ginny lembut. Hermione memandang Ginny dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang masih menunjukkan rasa cemas.

Disamping sifat Hermione yang rasa cemasnya melebihi orang-orang lain, Ia juga takut kalau anak-anak Harry juga memiliki sifat yang sama dengan ayah mereka: disukai oleh masalah.

Harry sebetulnya mengerti, tapi menurutnya masalah menyukainya karena Voldemort juga 'menyukainya' dan kebetulan Voldemort berteman baik dengan masalah. Jadi, seiring dengan musnahnya Voldemort seharusnya sifatnya yang satu juga ikut pergi.

Tapi, kejadian ini sepertinya menyadarkan Harry bahwa penafsirannya salah. Masalah memang menyukainya ada atau tanpa Voldemort.

Harry segera menyeruput tehnya. Ia jadi teringat lagi akan ramalan Professor Trelawney yang selalu meramalkan kematiannya. Sepertinya waktu itu ramalannya sedikit meleset. Walaupun, ya… benar juga. Siapa manusia yang bisa mengalahkan kematian?

"Kenapa kau melihat ke cangkir begitu?" tanya Ron. Tanpa Harry sadari, Ia daritadi melamun melihat ampas teh di dalam cangkirnya. Hermione yang mengerti segera tertawa kecil.

"Ia mau beralih profesi menjadi peramal. Mau buka biro jodoh sepertinya," ledek Hermione. Wajah Harry segera memerah. Hermione juga pasti menyadari kalau Ia teringat lagi soal grim yang Ia lihat di ampas tehnya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ron sudah mulai mengerti, tapi Ginny masih menatapnya kebingungan. Suara jam yang keras tiba-tiba mengagetkan seluruh isi ruangan.

"Nah, sudah waktunya," kata Ron sambil berdiri. Ia mencium mesra kening Hermione. Harry juga mengikuti jejak Ron dan mengecup bibir Ginny.

"Oh, aku iri sekali," kata Hermione. Ginny dan Harry tertawa mendengar perkataan perempuan berambut megar itu. Ron hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo, Har! Pekerjaan menunggu," panggil Ron yang sudah selesai mengenakan jubah seragamnya. Harry juga segera memakai jubah kantornya.

Lalu, 10 detik kemudian mereka menghilang.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! First fic nih…

Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Nah, soal banyak tokoh baru, emang bermaksud dibikin buat couple-couplean hehe… abisnya nih kan overall cerita Harry Potter itu nyawanya di Weasley yang anak-anak dan cucu-cucunya bejibun, tapi berhubung Harry nikah sama Ginny udah gabisa lagi weasley di saling dipasangin, makanya bikin tokoh baru supaya asik ajaa hehehe!

Enjoy!

. . . .

Harry dan Ron sedang berjalan ke arah lift saat mendapati seorang wanita yang sedang berjualan Daily Prophet. Harry sekilas seperti melihat wajahnya di cover paling depan koran yang sudah hampir bangkrut itu. Tapi, tunggu… itu memang dirinya kan? Omong kosong apalagi ini?

Harry kembali berjalan ke arah wanita itu. Sekarang wanita itu tengah dikerubungi banyak orang yang ingin membaca artikel utamanya. Secepat kilat Harry mengeluarkan 2 sickle dan langsung berjalan ke depan lift, Ron sudah menunggunya. Harry segera membuka Daily Prophetnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Ron. Wajah Harry saat pelantikkan sebagai kepala auror dengan judul 'Harry Potter: Masihkah Seorang Pahlawan?'

Ron memutar bola matanya dan mulai membaca.

_Harry Potter: Masihkah Seorang Pahlawan?_

_Oleh: Amanda Cherr_

_Siapa yang tidak mengenal Harry James Potter? Pahlawan, atau biasa dipanggil Yang Terpilih pada masa ketenarannya, telah menjadi suatu pahlawan bagi dunia sihir. Ia telah mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan dan menangkap separuh pengikutnya saat Ia baru berumur 17 tahun. Ia merupakan legenda dunia sihir. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, masihkah Ia seorang pahlawan?_

_Seperti yang kita ketahui, Harry Potter telah dilantik sebagai Kepala Auror di Kementrian Sihir beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi, sampai sekarang hasil kerjanya tak juga kelihatan. Malah, baru-baru ini beberapa kejadian aneh kembali melanda dunia sihir. _

_Kemanakah Harry Potter pergi? Masihkah Ia terbuai oleh kemenangannya di masa lalu?_

_Lanjut ke halaman 23_

Harry selesai membaca. Artikel pendek tersebut ternyata bukanlah artikel yang sebenarnya. Artikel yang sebenarnya ada di halaman 23 menurut petunjuknya. Tapi, Harry sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membaca lanjutannya. Melihat cuplikannya saja sudah membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas. Ia segera melemparkan koran itu ke tempat sampah saat pintu lift terbuka. Ia tidak ingin melihat lagi tulisan itu. Mungkin, menurut orang-orang Harry seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan artikel-artikel pedas, karena bertahun-tahun lalu berbagai artikel yang lebih parah justru lebih sering muncul. Tapi, pada saat itu Harry tidak pernah membaca koran. Bagaimana bisa Ia membaca koran? Ia mencari Horcrux!

Ron menepuk pundak Harry. Mungkin wajah Harry mulai terlihat geram.

"Sudahlah, Sobat. Orang-orang tahu kau tidak begitu," tutur Ron.

"Orang-orang yang mana? Setahuku hanya kau dan beberapa orang lainnya yang betul-betul mempercayaiku," balas Harry.

"Beberapa orang? Banyak sekali yang percaya padamu, Harry," sahut Ron dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Iya, tapi…" Harry berhenti. Ron benar, Harry terlalu terbawa emosi. Ia segera merangkul Ron. Rangkulan seorang teman.

"Benarkan, Harry? Siapa pula yang sudi membaca onggokan sampah seperti itu. Mereka membelinya hanya untuk menggunting gambar wajahmu dan memajangnya di rumah," kata Ron. Harry meledakkan tawanya.

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan Auror, sesosok yang tak teduga muncul dari balik pintu itu. Draco Malfoy. Di kantor Auror? Untuk apa?

"Pagi, Harry," sapanya. Ia berjalan begitu saja melewati Harry yang masih tercengang. Harry menyuruh Ron untuk masuk duluan dan buru-buru mengejar Draco.

"Draco!" seru Harry. Laki-laki berwajah pucat itu membalikan badannya. "Ya, Harry?" jawab Draco. Harry segera berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Kantor Auror?" tanya Harry. Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Mengantarkan dokumen, masih tentang puluhan muggle yang kemarin, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget saja kau tiba-tiba muncul dari sana," jawab Harry. Draco mengangguk.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan soal… dia," kata Harry. Ia berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. Tapi, untung Draco memiliki otak yang lumayan encer. Ia langsung bisa mengerti maksud Harry.

"Apa itu?" tanya Draco. Nadanya masih santai, seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Entahlah, tapi mengapa Harry tidak bisa bersandiwara secakap dia?

"er- kurasa yaa… sebaiknya kau ke rumahku atau aku ke rumahmu, kita tidak bisa membicarakannya di kantor," tutur Harry. Draco mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ya. Bisa saja, bagaimana kalau ke rumahmu?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau ada Ginny?" balas Harry.

"Oh. Apa aku ajak Astoria saja… mungkin dia ingin berkenalan dengan Ginny," jawab Draco. Harry mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju dan mereka kembali ke kantor mereka masing-masing.

. . . .

"Wow, Albus! Harus aku akui, kau lumayan juga," kata Jared. Jared Ramone adalah teman sekamar sekaligus sahabat terdekat Albus. Tapi, terkadang suka sibuk sendiri dengan urusannya sehingga Albus akhirnya berjalan-jalan bersama saudara-saudaranya. Sampai sekarangpun Albus belum tahu apa yang anak itu kerjakan hingga hampir seharian.

"Ya, Jared. Kau juga," jawab Albus. Albus memang kelihatan tampan dalam balutan jubah pesta hijau botolnya. Itu bukan milik Albus. Itu milik Harry, yang Ia pakai di Pesta Yuleball pada tahun keempatnya. Jubah itu sudah tidak lagi muat di tubuhnya. Ia sudah menawarkan James, tapi James sama sekali tidak tertarik. Sebaliknya, Albus malah terlihat senang dan dengan sukarela menukar jubah pestanya yang baru dibeli dari toko dengan jubah pesta James. Dan ternyata pilihannya benar, Ia terlihat seperti bangsawan.

Gordon dan Greg, teman sekamar Albus yang kembar juga berdecak melihat penampilannya. Albus memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah. Kita semua sama hari ini, kapan lagi kita bisa berpakaian seperti… ini?" ujar Albus. Ia melihat jubah pesta Jared yang berwarna merah marun. Ia terlihat lebih baik dari biasanya, jubahnya terlihat sangat mencolok dengan warna matanya yang biru seperti lautan, menyaingi mata Victoire. Lalu, Greg dan Gordon juga terlihat sederhana saja dengan setelan jas mereka. Walaupun kembar, mereka tidak persis sama seperti Fred dan George. Albus masih bisa membedakan, Greg yang memakai jas abu-abu, sedangkan Gordon memakai jas biru tua.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu yang diketuk, disusul suara orang yang berada di depan kamarnya. "Hei, para laki-laki! Lama sekali sih dandannya, kurasa kalian tidak butuh pakai lipstik kan?"

Albus tersenyum. Itu pasti James, Tristand dan Jet. Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut dalam waktu yang hampir sama. Albus melongo melihat ketiga orang yang muncul dihadapannya.

Mereka bertiga rapih sekali. Pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka persis ke pesta natal hanya memakai kemeja yang dikeluarkan dan dasi. Tidak pernah memakai jubah ataupun jas. Tapi, detik ini juga, Albus akhirnya melihat James memakai jubahnya yang baru saja dibeli beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kenapa kalian bengong begitu? Apakah aku terlalu tampan?" kata James. Kalian? Oh, ternyata bukan cuma Albus yang terkejut melihat James. Tapi, teman-teman sekamarnya juga.

Jared, Greg dan Gordon tertawa. James tidak terlihat kaku sama sekali memakai baju yang tidak pernah dipakainya. "Kau… brilian, Brother," kata Albus meledek. Wajah James memerah.

"Cepat turun ke aula! Mau sampai kapan berdiri disini?" seru Jet. Albus dan teman-temannya segera keluar dari kamar mereka dan turun.

.

Seisi Aula terpaku melihat kedatangan Albus dan James. Lily, Rose dan Felicia yang sejak tadi berada di depan pintu untuk menunggu mereka akhirnya bernapas lega. Albus dan James berjalan berdampingan ke dalam aula, dan saat mereka melihat ke belakang yang lain sudah tidak ada. Mereka mencari pasangan mereka. James dan Albus menelan ludah dengan paksa.

"Kalian lama sekali!" seru Lily setelah jaraknya dengan Albus dan James sudah lebih dekat. James nyengir lebar sedangkan Albus hanya garuk-garuk kepala. Lily memakai gaun satin panjang warna merah muda dengan renda-renda di ujungnya. Gaun itu juga dihiasi berbagai macam pernak pernik warna emas. Rambut merah Lily diikat setengah dan Ia menggunakan anting-anting Swarovski yang berkelap-kelip dibawah cahaya lampu aula. Ia terlihat sangat manis. Albus menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Lihat apa?" kata Lily. Albus dan James tertawa melihat tingkah adik mereka itu.

"Maaf, Al, James, Ia memang agak sedikit sensitif kalau berpakaian seperti ini," ledek Felicia. Felicia yang memiliki wajah klasik Eropa memakai terusan berwarna merah tua. Rambutnya pirangnya tergulung ke atas. Kalung emas yang Ia pakai sangat cocok dengan warna terusannya. Felicia juga tertawa melihat James. Memang aneh, walaupun sudah memakai jubah pesta yang resmi tetap saja Ia tidak menyisir rambutnya.

Lily memandangnya sebal. Tapi, pandangan itu hilang setelah Scorpius Malfoy masuk ke dalam aula. Scorpius terlihat sangat _high-class_ dengan jubah pesta warna hitam. Rupanya persis Draco Malfoy dengan senyuman yang lebih ceria. Ia menghampiri Lily.

"Hai semuanya," sapa Scorpius. Lily terlihat gugup, tapi sangat senang.

"Hai, Scor. Perlakukan Lily baik-baik ya kalau kau tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Nick-Si kepala nyaris putus," kata James. Rose segera menahan tawanya. Rose terlihat benar-benar cantik. Ia memakai gaun hijau muda selutut dengan renda-renda di lehernya. Rambutnya yang mengembang Ia ikat dengan rapih.

"Betul, dan jaga dia baik-baik," Albus meneruskan. Scorpius menganggukan kepalanya dan menggandeng tangan Lily. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke tengah Aula.

James mendengus, "Masih kelas satu saja sudah begitu."

Kelakuan James benar-benar membuat Albus terkikik geli. "Mungkin, Ia terlalu mempesona untuk ukuran anak-anak Hogwarts."

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut gondrong cokelat muda datang menghampiri Rose dan menggandeng tangannya. Rose segera menyambut anak laki-laki itu dengan sumringah, serta merta melambaikan tangannya kepada James dan Albus. Mereka saling pandang.

"Well, kalau aku tidak salah lihat… itu Jeremy, bukan? Kejutan," kata Albus yang masih terpaku menatap Rose yang semakin lama semakin mengecil. James hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Bagaimana bisa? Jeremy anak kelas enam!

"Jadi, dimana Hugo?" tanya Albus sambil melihat-lihat kalau saja Ia bertemu dengan Hugo.

"Mencari Jasmine. Mereka kan pasangan, kita juga sebenarnya… harus cari pasangan kita. Nah! Itu dia baru datang, aku kesana dulu, Al. Sampai berjumpa nanti," kata James. Ia segera berjalan menuju ambang pintu, tempat dimana Carlisle sedang berdiri.

Demi janggut Merlin, anak itu benar-benar anggun. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus sepunggung Ia biarkan begitu saja. Ia memakai gaun panjang warna hitam yang dihiasi oleh beberapa kristal yang memantulkan cahaya. Gelang dan kalung berlian menghiasi pergelangan tangan dan lehernya, lengkap dengan sepasang anting perak yang bergelayutan di telinganya. Kali ini Albus percaya kalau memang Ia diasuh oleh keluarga Malfoy.

James segera menggandeng tangan Carlisle dan berjalan ke tengah aula dengan wajah penuh kepuasan. Beruntung sekali James dan Teddy, bisa dekat dengan Carlisle yang hampir tidak tersentuh seorang laki-lakipun. Tapi, Albus segera menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya dan cepat-cepat mencari Carissa, pasangannya.

"Carissa! Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" sahut Albus ketika Ia sudah melihat Carissa. Menurutnya, Carissa tidak kalah cantik dengan Carlisle. Carissa memakai gaun polos berwarna hijau toska, sesuai dengan warna matanya.

"Tidak, Al," jawab Carissa perlahan. Ia menyadari bahwa berpuluh-puluh pasang mata sekarang tengah memandangi mereka. Tapi, tanpa ragu-ragu, Albus menirukan James dan menggandeng tangan Carissa ke tengah Aula. Carissa awalnya terlihat terkejut, tapi setelah itu Ia mulai tersenyum.

Tidak terasa, pesta sudah hampir selesai. Albus dan Carissa benar-benar terbawa suasana natal hingga lelah sepertinya bukan alasan yang kuat untuk berhenti berpesta. Mereka berkali-kali duduk, tapi setelah itu lagu kembali diputar, lalu mereka segera meneguk habis minuman mereka dan kembali berdansa. Albus tidak pernah mengenal Carissa sebaik ini dan tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini. Bisa dibilang, bahwa selama ini Albus memang mengagumi sosoknya, tapi tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukainya. Tanpa disangka, dalam waktu beberapa jam saja Albus telah terpikat dengan Carissa. Ada perasaan lain sekarang, yang mengganjal diperutnya.

"Al, bisakah kita keluar? Disini semakin lama semakin ramai," bisik Carissa. Albus segera menarik gadis itu keluar dari aula dan berjalan dengannya tanpa tujuan.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di salah satu lorong dengan jendela yang besar, Carissa lalu mengajaknya duduk.

"Maaf, karena aku mengajakmu kesini. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu suka kalau seramai itu," kata Carissa. Ia membuat senyuman tipis dengan bibirnya yang rasanya langsung membuat dunia Albus berjungkir balik. Tapi, Albus tetap berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Albus segera membalas senyuman Carissa dan bersandar di samping jendela. Carissa mengikutinya, bersandar di samping jendela yang lainnya.

"Dinginkah Carissa?" tanya Albus. "Tidak, Al. Apa kau kedinginan?" balas Carissa. Albus menggeleng. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Bulan tampak sangat besar dan bercahaya.

Malam semakin larut dan suara-suara gaduh di Aula Besar semakin terdengar. Mungkin, karena pesta sudah hampir mencapai puncak acaranya. Tapi, untuk Albus, inilah puncak acaranya. Ia memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan lembut Carissa. Seketika kehangatan menguap di sekujur tubuhnya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Carissa tersenyum malu, tapi Ia tidak mencegah tangan James yang mulai menggenggam tangannya semakin erat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah orang yang berlari. Suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, hingga terdengar suara napas yang terengah-engah. Albus segera melepaskan gengamannya dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

"Lumos!" serunya. Sesosok remaja laki-laki dengan rambut yang berantakan berhenti di depannya.

"JAMES! Ada apa?" tanya Albus. James yang maish terengah-engah mulai mengatur napasnya perlahan dan mencoba untuk bicara.

"Carlisle… di… Hospital Wing… Madam Pomfrey… PANGGIL MADAM POMFREY SEKARANG!" seru James. Albus segera melesat kembali ke Aula Besar, tangannya menarik tangan Carissa sangat erat sampai sepertinya telah menyatu.

Albus segera menerobos keramaian dan berlari ke lantai dansa. Entah apakah Madam Pomfrey berada disana, tapi firasatnya mengatakan begitu. Dan ternyata memang benar.

"Madam Pomfrey! Seseorang membutuhkan bantuanmu di Hospital Wing, sekarang!" sambar Albus. Ia menarik-narik jubah Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey segera menoleh dengan wajah yang agak panik.

"Siapa, Nak?" katanya.

"Carlisle Mulligan, Madam!" jawab Albus yang jauh lebih panik. Madam Pomfrey segera menarik lengan Albus dan meminta Albus untuk mengantarkannya, walaupun tanpa kata-kata. Albus segera berjalan, sedangkan Carissa masih berdiri menatapnya dengan prihatin.

"Beritahu Lily, Rose dan Hugo! Aku tunggu di Hospital Wing!" seru Albus dari kejauhan. Carissa yang mendengar perintah Albus mengangguk paham dan segera berlari, lenyap dari pandangan, sementara Albus mulai berjalan cepat menuju Hospital Wing.

James sudah tidak terlihat lagi ketika Ia melewati lorong yang sama. Pastilah Ia sudah kembali ke Hospital Wing. Albus menatap ujung lorong yang kosong itu, bulan yang tadinya besar bercahaya telah terlapisi oleh awan kelabu.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! First fic nih…

Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Nah, soal banyak tokoh baru, emang bermaksud dibikin buat couple-couplean hehe… abisnya nih kan overall cerita Harry Potter itu nyawanya di Weasley yang anak-anak dan cucu-cucunya bejibun, tapi berhubung Harry nikah sama Ginny udah gabisa lagi weasley di saling dipasangin, makanya bikin tokoh baru supaya asik ajaa hehehe!

Enjoy!

. . . .

"Ia keracunan. Apa kau lihat dia makan sesuatu selain di Aula?" tanya Madam Pomfrey. James menatap saudara-saudaranya, lalu menggeleng.

"Kau yakin, James?" Madam Pomfrey menatapnya tajam. James menciut.

"Aku memberinya permen, dan mungkin itu sudah kadeluarsa atau bagaimana. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Ia makan itu," jawab James. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat menyesal, tapi bercampur panik. Seluruh ruangan segera menahan napas. Terutama Scorpius yang langsung memucat. Ya, Carissa dan Scorpius juga berada disana.

"Maksudmu apa? Ini jelas racun, bukan kadeluarsa, kau tidak akan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutmu kalau kau makan makanan yang sudah jatuh tempo. Lalu, mengapa kau tidak tahu kapan tanggal kadeluarsanya? Kau bahkan tidak tahu kapan kau membelinya!" bentak Madam Pomfrey. James menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bicara kasar! Tidakkah kau lihat? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan!" Teddy membela James. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau James yang meracuni Carlisle, seperti yang lain.

"Ceritakan semuanya pada kami, James," kata Lily, lembut. Wajahnya menyuratkan rasa cemas yang teramat sangat. Rose mulai menggerak-gerakan kakinya, Ia benar-benar gelisah sampai ingin menangis.

James menarik napas panjang. "Aku menemukannya di laci kamarku. Kupikir aku telah membelinya, tapi aku lupa kapan. Akhirnya aku menyimpannya. Lalu, saat itu aku ingin pergi ke toilet dan Carlisle tidak ingin aku tinggalkan di Aula. Dia mengantarku sampai ke depan toilet dan aku menitipkan jubahku padanya. Permen itu ada di kantung di jubah pestaku. Saat aku kembali Ia berada di bawah tangga… terkapar."

Seluruh tubuh James gemetar hebat. Entah karena kedinginan, sedih atau takut. Ia menundukan wajahnya begitu rendah sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat sama sekali. Madam Pomfrey menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. Ya, benar. James TIDAK MUNGKIN meracuni Carlisle. Untuk apa?

"Baik, James. Kita li… tunggu dia sadar," Madam Pomfrey segera meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahi Carlisle. Mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Anak-anak langsung mencari posisi mengelilingi tempat tidurnya.

Carlisle membuka matanya perlahan.

"Dimana James?" katanya. Sungguh tidak disangka bahwa hal pertama yang Ia bicarakan adalah James. Ia mencari James.

"Hei, bodoh. Aku disini. Lain kali kalau mau makan sesuatu dariku izin dulu," kata James. Suaranya masih bergetar. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Carlisle erat-erat. Ia memaksa untuk tersenyum, walaupun sangat ketahuan kalau Ia tidak ingin tersenyum.

"Maaf, James. Kupikir aku bisa makan sesuatu untuk menunggumu," balas Carlisle. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis. Senyuman ini bukanlah yang pertama untuk James dan Teddy. Tapi, ini adalah hal baru untuk orang-orang lain.

"Dengar? Ia tidak bersalah," kata Teddy. Sesuatu di hati Teddy berkata bahwa James dijebak. Tapi, oleh siapa? Siapa orang yang begitu membenci James?

"James! Oh, syukurlah nak," Neville masuk ke dalam Hospital Wing. James sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, Ia terus menatap Carlisle seperti sudah berbulan-bulan tidak melihatnya terbuka.

"James, aku butuh bicara, bisakah kau ikut aku ke kantor Professor McGonagall sekarang? Hanya sebentar, kau bisa kembali lagi kesini setelah itu," kata Neville. Kalau Nevile sudah bicara seperti itu, mau tidak mau James harus mengikutinya. Ia melambaikan tangannya kecil kepada Carlisle dan keluar mengikuti Neville.

.

"James!" seru Harry. Ia segera menghampiri anaknya itu dan memeluknya akrab. James membalasnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Harry mengedipkan matanya, "Tidak apa-apa, James. Kami yakin kalau bukan kau yang melakukannya. Kami hanya ingin bertanya."

James menyetujui ayahnya dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan. McGonagall sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Disini, James," kata Harry. Ia menyuruh James duduk. Sofa panjang yang berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu pernah Ia duduki bersama Sirius. Entah kebetulan atau apa, hari ini Harry kembali duduk di sofa itu, bersama anaknya yang memiliki nama tengah Sirius. Bahkan, usianya dan James sama ketika duduk di sofa itu. Ia kembali memandang lukisan Dumbledore. Dumbledore tidak tidur, Ia mengawasi kegiatan yang terjadi di balik kacamata bulan-separonya.

"Nah, James. Ceritakan pada kami semuanya," kata McGonagall lembut.

James segera memaparkan seluruh kejadian yang dapat diingatnya, sejelas-jelasnya, agar semua orang tidak hanya 'percaya' terhadapnya, tapi benar-benar percaya.

"James, apa kau punya musuh?" tanya Neville. James mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Ia memang punya musuh, tapi tidak mungkin mereka berani melakukannya.

"Ia punya banyak, Nev. Tapi, mereka hanya sekumpulan anak-anak yang tidak mungkin berani meracuninya," kata McGonagall santai. Harry merangkul James. "Baiklah, James. Ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu."

Neville membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan seseorang masuk. Kulit orang itu pucat, rambutnya pirang dengan sepasang mata abu-abu. Sejenak James berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah Scorpius. Tapi bukan, orang itu lebih tinggi dan wajahnya terlihat lebih tua daripada Scorpius, orang itu ayahnya, Draco Malfoy.

Draco masuk ke ruangan dan menjabat tangan Neville. Neville tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan mereka tidak pernah saling membenci sebelumnya. Lalu, McGonagall, tanpa disangka, segera berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Draco. Draco terlihat kaget dan canggung, tapi lalu Ia membalas pelukan mantan guru transfigurasinya itu. McGonagall tidak pernah terlihat begitu menyukai Draco saat masa-masa sekolah dulu, tapi mungkin sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Draco sudah membayangkan, seisi Hogwarts akan memandangnya penuh kebencian dan menyindirnya habis-habisan seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang lain. Tapi, hal seperti itu tidak terjadi dan pastilah, itu karena Harry. Harry yang meyakinkan semua orang bahwa Ia bisa dipercaya. Ia melihat Harry sedang duduk di atas sofa dan menjabat tangannya dengan hangat. Seorang anak yang memakai jubah pesta warna hitam menunduk di sebelahnya. Harry segera menjelaskan.

"Ini James, Draco. James Potter," kata Harry. Draco segera menjabat tangan anak itu yang dibalas dengan malas-malasan. Tentu saja Draco tahu bahwa anak ini semalam sedang berkencan dengan Carlisle dan Ia juga yakin tidak mungkin anak ini yang meracuninya. "Aku Draco Malfoy, ayahnya Scorpius, kakak angkatnya Carlisle, aku percaya juga bahwa bukan kau yang melakukannya."

James mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menatap mata abu-abu Draco. Ia mengangguk kecil. Setelah itu McGonagall mulai mengulangi cerita James kepada Draco.

James kembali beberapa menit kemudian dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Harry dan Draco mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka ingin melihat keadaan Carlisle.

Mereka sampai disebuah pintu besar berwarna cokelat tua, pintu Hospital Wing segera dibuka dan mereka menghambur masuk ke dalamnya.

Carlisle masih terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya, sementara Lily, Teddy, Albus, Rose dan Hugo terlihat tidak meninggalkan tempat mereka. Scorpius terbelalak melihat ayahnya berjalan bersama James dan Harry.

"Dad! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" seru Scorpius. Ia segera memandang Carlisle dengan cemas. Draco hanya membalas perkataannya dengan senyuman kecil dan segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Scor? Apa dia akan sembuh?" tanya Draco.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, kata Madam Pomfrey. Ia hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup dan minum obat dengan rutin sampai benar-benar sembuh," jawab Scorpius. Harry sekarang telah berdiri di belakang anak-anaknya di sisi lain tempat tidur. Carlisle membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sir? Mr. Harry Potter?" bisik Carlisle. Ia masih terlalu lemah untuk bicara.

"Ya? Aku disini," jawab Harry lembut. Carlisle kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat tipis dengan bibirnya. Harry yang terkejut kali ini, bahwa mengingat terakhir kali Ia bertemu Carlisle 'sambutannya' jauh dari hangat.

"Penting sekali aku sampai kau bersedia datang," ujar Carlisle. Harry tertawa. "Ya. Begitu penting sampai seorang Draco Malfoy pun rela meninggalkan delapan tumpuk perkamennya," jawab Harry. Carlisle segera mengarahkan kepalanya ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan Draco segera memeluknya.

"Draco," kata Carlisle, membalas pelukannya. Draco tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam, memeluk Carlisle seperti tidak akan pernah memeluknya lagi. Carlisle meneteskan airmata. "Jangan jadi bodoh. Kau tahu, kau bisa membunuhku kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu," kata Draco sambil terisak.

Seisi ruangan terkejut, bahkan Scorpius. Ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya menangis seumur hidupnya. Sekali lagi, Draco bersandiwara dengan sangat hebat. Ia bisa terlihat sangat santai beberapa menit sebelumnya dan menangis seketika itu juga. Pastilah dalam perjalanan Ia sudah gelisah.

"Iya, Draco. Aku tidak akan bodoh lagi," balas Carlisle yang juga terisak. Draco segera menghentikan tangisnya. Ia melepas Carlisle dari pelukannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Draco membelai rambut hitam anak itu. "Kau harus janji," kata Draco. Carlisle mengangguk pelan dan Draco mulai menciumi tangan anak itu.

Harry heran melihat sikap Draco. Ia tidak pernah menyangka dalam hidupnya, bahwa anak yang menyebalkan seperti Draco ternyata bisa melakukan hal seperti itu bagi orang lain.

Harry dan Draco pergi dari Hogwarts dua jam kemudian untuk kembali ke kantor.

. . . .

"Apa kau masih yakin, Harry, kalau dia yang melakukannya?" tnya Draco setelah mereka sampai di Kementrian. Harry mengangguk.

"Harry, ada apa denganmu?" balas Draco. Ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Entah, Draco. Aku yakin saja dia yang melakukannya," jawab Harry.

"Kau hanya tahu," sahut Draco. Perkataan ini membuat Harry teringat dengan Snape. Ya, Snape pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Iya," jawab Harry pendek. Draco mulai terlihat frustasi dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Harry, Ia diracuni!" seru Draco, pelan. Harry segera membalasnya, "Maksudmu, James yang diracuni."

Draco membuat ekspresi hendak protes, tapi Harry segera mengangkat tangannya. "Katakanlah apapun itu di rumahku, jam empat seusai kerja."

Harry segera berjalan ke arah lift, meninggalkan Draco yang masih terpaku di belakangnya.

"Dimana mereka, Har?" tanya Ginny. Sedari tadi Ia sudah menunggu kedatangan Draco Malfoy. Ia tidak membenci Draco seperti Ron. Ia sudah lebih dewasa untuk berpikir bahwa Draco bukan orang yang jahat.

"Entahlah, Gin," jawab Harry. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa hijau tua yang tedapat di ruang tamu. Harry sesekali melihat ke perapiannya, siapa tahu saja Draco menggunakan jaringan Floo, tapi sejak tadi tidak terjadi apapun di perapiannya.

_Pop_

Terdengar bunyi yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Suaranya berasal dari luar rumahnya. Itu dia Draco. Harry segera membuka pintu dan berlari keluar. Draco tidak akan bisa melihat Grimmauld Place begitu saja.

Harry membuka pintu rumahnya yang di cat putih.

Draco mengenakan pakaian muggle dengan celana jeans, kemeja putih dan jaket tebal yang menyelimutinya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita bermbut cokelat tua dengan mantel berbulu cokelat dan rok jingga yang agak memudar. Mereka terlihat lega setelah mendengar suara Harry yang memanggil-manggil mereka. Mereka segera berlari memasuka pintu putih Grimmauld Place.

Mata Draco menyapu seluruh ruang tamu. Draco pernah kesini satu kali, dalam operasi Pelahap Mautnya, tapi ruangan ini jauh berbeda dibandingkan waktu itu.

"Draco, taruh jaketmu disini, Hon," kata Astoria. Astoria melepas jaket Draco dan menggantungnya di sebuah gantungan berwarna cokelat tua.

Kemudian, Ginny datang dan menyambut mereka. Ia membawa sebuah nampan penuh berisi kue-kue cokelat dan berkata bahwa Kreacher akan segera membawakan mereka secangkir kopi hangat. Ginny lalu menarik Astoria ke dapur, seperti yang dipesankan oleh Harry sebelumnya agar Harry dan Draco bisa bicara berdua, sementara Ginny menjelaskan kepada Astoria kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tidak berapa lama, Harry turun dari lantai atas dan duduk berhadapan dengan Draco.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata Draco menunjuk arloji emasnya yang menunjukan jarum pukul 4.45 sore.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Harry. Tak lama kemudian Kreacher datang dengan nampan berisi dua gelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Ia sempat tersentak kaget melihat Draco, tapi Harry segera memelototinya.

"Ia pastilah masih marah karena waktu itu aku mengobrak-abrik rumah ini," kata Draco terang-terangan. Harry yang sedang menyeruput kopinya tersedak. Draco tertawa mengejek.

"Kau masih sama menyebalkannya, Draco Malfoy. Seratus sepuluh persen," balas Harry ikut tertawa. Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan lagi kenapa James yang diracuni? Karena yang berada di Hospital Wings sekarang Carlisle," kata Draco memulai topik. Harry tersenyum kecil.

"James yang menemukannya, bukan? Beruntung saja bahwa Ia tidak langsung memakannya, melainkan menyimpannya di dalam jubah pestanya yang secara _kebetulan_ di makan oleh Carlisle," tutur Harry. Draco mengernyit.

"Tapi, itu bukan kebetulan," jawab Draco yakin.

"Memang. Apa mungkin Carlisle merogoh-rogoh kantung jubah James dan mengharapkan sebuah permen?" balas Harry.

"Tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Tapi tidak mungkin juga kalau Carlisle meracuni dirinya sendiri," kata Draco.

"Memang."

"Lalu?"

"Berarti ada orang lain di balik semua ini. Kalau memang benar, Carlisle yang menyerang Mathilda, orang itulah yang menyuruhnya," kata Harry. Ia mengambil sepotong kue cokelat dan menggigitnya.

"Orang itu pasti kenal baik dengannya kalau bisa membuat Carlisle melakukan hal sekejam itu," Draco mengepalkan tangannya lalu menggosokan kedua tangannya.

"Ya. Mungkinkah itu neneknya?"

"Bukan, tidak mungkin."

"Well, Draco, setidaknya kita punya harapan kan?" jawab Harry. Draco melihat Harry yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang James untuk mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade lusa, saat keadaannya sudah mulai pulih, kita akan ada disana dan kita bisa menanyakannya langsung," kata Harry dengan nada yang datar. Draco segera membelalakan matanya. Harry memasang ekspresi santai yang membuat Draco semakin geregetan.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Harry lagi. Draco membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi seperti orang kehabisan napas. Tidak ada suara yang keluar. Harry segera memutuskan.

"Itu artinya tidak ada, dan kau harus ikuti apa yang aku bilang," timpal Harry. Draco segera mengeluarkan pendapat kontranya, "Ini tidak baik, Har. Ia baru saja sembuh."

Inilah kali pertama Harry mendengar Draco memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Har'. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa di masa depan seorang Draco Malfoy akan memanggil nama akrabnya. Harry tertawa geli. Draco semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku serius," protes Draco.

"Har? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" jawab Harry sambil tertawa. Draco mendengus. "Astaga, Har. Aku tidak boleh memanggilmu seperti itu, ya?" balas Draco.

"Tidak, Draco. Aku hanya tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau akan memanggil nama akrabku," jawab Harry. Draco ikut tertawa.

"Lanjutkan saja, Har."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mau kita akan ke Hogsmeade. Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan tetap menculikmu ke Hogsmeade," tutur Harry.

Draco mengangguk pelan dan mulai menyeruput kopinya.

. . . .

"Car? Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" James menyentuh lembut bahu Carlisle yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan. Carlisle menoleh kepadanya.

"Hai, James. Aku jauh lebih baik, memangnya kenapa?" balas Carlisle. James menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan duduk, "Aku… akan senang, kalau kau mau pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamaku."

Carlisle menunjukan wajah yang terkejut sekaligus senang. Ekspresi wajahnya yang ini merupakan hal yang baru bagi James. James membalasnya dengan seringai kecil.

"T-tentu saja, James. Tapi, aku harus ganti pakaian dulu," jawab Carlisle. James mengecek arlojinya. Pukul setengah Sembilan pagi, tidak ada waktu. Ia harus sampai di Hogsmeade pukul Sembilan, bersamaan dengan Harry dan Draco.

"Tidak perlu, Car. Kau menakjubkan," kata James. Carlisle tersipu, kedua pipinya memerah. James segera menarik tangan gadis itu, gadis yang sepertinya telah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali.

Mereka sampai di Hogsmeade tepat pukul Sembilan. James segera membawa Carlisle ke Three Broomsticks, tempatnya dan Harry berjanji akan bertemu. Sampai disana, benar saja. Harry dan Draco sudah menunggunya di dalam. Carlisle agak terkejut dan berusaha menghindar.

"James, kurasa aku… kurang enak badan,"ujar Carlisle. James segera menatap tajam mata hitam itu. Carlisle menciut.

"Aku tahu, sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku tidak suka kau kembali ke Hospital Wing lagi," kata James tegas. Mata Carlisle mulai berkaca-kaca. Walaupun James tidak ingin melihat Carlisle menangis, tapi Ia harus melakukannya demi Carlisle sendiri.

"Tolong, Car. Untuk dirimu sendiri," tambah James. Carlisle segera memberontak.

"Aku tidak peduli pada diriku sendiri, kalau kau mau tahu! AKU TIDAK PEDULI SEKALIPUN AKU MATI!"

"KALAU BEGITU LAKUKAN ITU UNTUKKU!" bentak James. Carlisle segera terisak, mencoba untuk melarikan diri. James segera menarik tangan Carlisle yang dilapisi perban. Carlisle akhirnya menyerah, Ia segera menekankan wajahnya di dada James, membasahi kaos James dengan airmatanya. James segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di kepala Carlisle, mengecup keningnya.

"Jangan pernah katakan hal seperti itu lagi di depan wajahku, Carlisle Malfoy," bisik James, lembut. Carlisle semakin terisak.

Untung saja hari itu Hogsmeade sepi. Para murid Hogwarts diberi libur untuk mengemas barang-barang mereka karena besok mereka akan pulang dan hari ini hari Senin, bukan hari libur.

Setelah beberapa saat James segera melepas pelukannya dan menyuruh Carlisle masuk. Kali ini Carlisle tidak memberontak, Ia mematuhi James dan masuk ke dalam Three Broomsticks. James tidak ikut masuk. Ia menunggu Carlisle di depan pintu Three Broomsticks dengan setia, walaupun salju yang lebat mulai turun dan mencoba membekukan darahnya.

Carlisle masuk dengan mata yang membengkak. Tapi, Ia tidak peduli. Ia pasrah akan apapun yang akan ditanyakan oleh Harry dan Draco, karena mungkin inilah saatnya untuk mengungkapkan jati dirinya.

Ia duduk di kursi ketiga, di antara Harry dan Draco. Ia tidak bicara sepatah katapun sampai Draco mulai bicara. Draco meraih tangan Carlisle.

"Car, kuharap kau mengerti," kata Draco. Carlisle mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya?" tanya Harry. Carlisle ingin sekali memberitahukan yang sebenarnya tapi, Ia tidak bisa.

"Melakukan apa?" bukannya jawaban yang diberikan, tapi pertanyaan.

"Menyerang Mathilda Lueger," jawab Draco tegas. Ketahuan sudah.

Draco terbelalak melihat Carlisle memberontak seperti orang yang kerasukan. Ia memukul meja keras-keras. "TEGANYA KALIAN SEMUA! BUKAN AKU! BUKAN!"

Harry segera menyambar, "Kau tidak perlu begitu panik kalau memang bukan kau yang melakukannya!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! First fic nih…

Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Nah, soal banyak tokoh baru, emang bermaksud dibikin buat couple-couplean hehe… abisnya nih kan overall cerita Harry Potter itu nyawanya di Weasley yang anak-anak dan cucu-cucunya bejibun, tapi berhubung Harry nikah sama Ginny udah gabisa lagi weasley di saling dipasangin, makanya bikin tokoh baru supaya asik ajaa hehehe!

Enjoy!

. . . .

Carlisle segera berlari keluar dari Three Broomsticks. Draco mengejarnya.

Ia membuka pintu dan udara dingin kembali menusuk kulitnya. Namun, Ia terus berlari. Tidak mempedulikan James yang berusaha menahannya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan cengkraman James dan kembali berlari. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan.

Ia bisa mendengar derap kaki Draco yang terus mengejarnya. Ia mempercepat larinya dan berbelok di tikungan yang sepi. Jalan buntu. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik tembok pembatas rumah.

Suara Draco terdengar lagi, tapi segera hilang. Draco berhenti berlari. SSemenit kemudian terdengar suara Draco yang bergema.

"Aku tahu kau disini!" katanya. Carlisle menahan tangisannya sekuat tenaga.

"CARLISLE!" kata Draco sekali lagi. Carlisle mulai menghirup napas agar lebih tenang, walapun airmata masih meleleh di pipinya.

"Aku begini karena aku menyayangimu!" seru Draco. Suaranya semakin keras, membuat Carlisle tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi. Draco mendengar suara orang menangis dari balik tembok. Tapi, tidak berusaha untuk menghampirinya.

"Bohong," samar-samar terdengar suara seorang gadis. Suaranya bergetar dan sangat perlahan. Tapi, Draco tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak," jawab Draco. Nadanya lebih rendah daripada tadi. "Demi semua orang, demi aku, kalau kau memang menyayangiku."

Carlisle menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan bersandar lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak dapat membendung lebih banyak kesedihan dan airmata lagi. Seluruhnya telah melebur, membuat salju terasa lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya. Ia ingin jujur tadinya, tapi ternyata hal itu tidak mudah, setelah menutupi hal yang sangat besar selama bertahun-tahun. Ia ingin melakukannya demi Draco, dan demi James, tapi Ia tidak sanggup. Ia mencintai mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak menyayangi semua orang… Dan juga tidak menyayangimu," lanjut Carlisle.

Draco mencelos. Rasanya seperti rasa sakit disayat oleh pedang baja. Bahkan, lebih buruk daripada kutukan penyiksa. Carlisle juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena harus membohongi orang lain dan perasaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Jangan cari aku lagi. Mungkin kau sudah merasa cukup bahagia," kata Draco. Kali ini suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Ia segera berbalik, berjalan membelakangi jalan buntu itu. Ia tidak menghampiri Carlisle. Ia terlanjur sakit hati, Ia tidak peduli lagi soal apapun. Yang pasti Ia harus menjauh dari tempat itu.

Carlisle terduduk lemas, di balik tembok itu dan mulai menangis pilu.

Pintu Hogwarts Express dibuka. Rose segera menyeret seluruh barang-barangnya dan turun. Hugo langsung menyusulnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Rose mencari ayah dan ibunya yang tak kujung terlihat. Tapi, Ia melihat paman dan bibinya, Harry dan Ginny. Mereka segera menghampiri Harry dan Ginny.

"Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny!" sapa Hugo. Harry menyambut pelukan Hugo dan Rose memeluk Ginny. James, Albus, dan Lily belum kelihatan ada di dekat mereka.

"Lihat Mom dan Dad?" tanya Rose. Ginny menggeleng lembut, "Belum, Sayang. Mungkin mereka sedang beli makanan atau sedang ambil troli."

"Lihat James, Albus dan Lily?" tanya Ginny. Rose mengangguk, "Lily dan Albus tadi sedang ambil barang-barang."

"James?" tanya Harry, lagi. Rose mengangkat bahunya tanda bahwa Ia tidak tahu. "Ia tidak berada di kompartemen yang sama dengan kami, juga tidak masuk kereta bersama kami, Ia tampaknya ada di ujung gerbong, di dekat tempat duduk anak-anak Slytherin," tutur Hugo.

Harry segera mengangguk. James pastilah sedang menunggu Carlisle.

Tidak berapa lama, Lily, Albus dan James keluar dari kereta. Tapi, James tampak sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Dad! Mom! Maaf harus menunggu, kami mencari-cari James," kata Lily. Ia mengecup pipi Harry dan Ginny. Albus memeluk ayah dan ibunya. James hanya diam.

"James, ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Ginny sambil membelai rambut James. James membiarkan Ginny membelainya sekali dan setelah itu menepisnya.

"Aku baik, Mom," jawab James. Ia tersenyum walaupun sangat dipaksakan. Ginny mengerti dan membalas senyuman James.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak datang menghampiri mereka. Scorpius Malfoy mengenakan celana jeans, T-Shirt warna biru tua polos dan jaket bahan warna hitam. Postur tubuhnya sangat menunjang dan membuat banyak anak perempuan melihat ke arahnya.

"Permisi, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," sapanya dengan sopan. Harry mengangguk pelan dan menjabat tangannya. Ginny, tanpa disangka, memeluk Scorpius sehingga membuat Scorpius membeku dan tidak bergerak.

"Tidak perlu bicara begitu, Scorpius. Panggil aku Aunt Ginny dan panggil saja Harry Uncle," kata Ginny. Scorpius yang masih terbelalak menggumamkan 'Ya' pelan. Hugo, Rose, Lily dan Albus menahan tawa mereka, sedangkan James menatap lurus ke gerbang kereta dengan gelisah. "Jangan bingung, Mom dan Dad-mu itu sahabat kami sekarang," timpal Ginny, lagi. Scorpius tersenyum kecil dan membuat jantung Lily berdebar kencang.

"Hai, Lil," sapa Scorpius. Lily terkejut melihat Scorpius yang nekat menyapanya di depan orangtuanya. Lily segera melambaikan tangannya kecil. Ginny dan Harry hanya saling pandang melihat sikap anak bungsunya itu.

"Car… Dad aku pergi sebentar," sambar James. Ia ingin beranjak pergi, tapi Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Harry segera menoleh. Seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan mantel cokelat muda memeluk Carlisle. Itu pasti neneknya, seorang Vagnuire. James membatalkan rencananya dan kembali berdiri mematung. Semua orang saling pandang melihat sikapnya itu.

.

Hari ini tepat hari natal dan keluarga Weasley mengundang Draco beserta keluarganya ke The Burrow untuk merayakan natal bersama. Draco tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima undangan dan datang bersama istri dan anaknya. Mereka datang menjelang siang hari dan memutuskan untuk menginap setelah dipaksa oleh Mr. Weasley. Semua menerima Draco dengan baik, bahkan Ron, tapi George masih bersikap dingin terhadap Draco. Draco mengerti, wajar saja kalau George bersikap seperti itu karena dulu 'kaumnya' telah membunuh saudara kembarnya. Meskipun bukan Draco yang membunuhnya, tapi tetap saja Draco yang disalahkan mengingat bahwa Ia adalah salah satu mantan Pelahap Maut.

Acara natal menuju puncaknya di malam hari. Para istri beserta Molly memasak makanan terbaik mereka dan anak-anak mendekorasi ruangan sesuka mereka.

"Makanlah Mr. Malfoy, mungkin ini memang saat-saat yang canggung karena pertama kalinya ikut pesta natal bersama kami, tapi tahun depan kami akan mengundangmu lagi, jadi tenang saja," kata Mrs. Weasley, ramah. Astoria tampak malu-malu dan Draco tersenyum. Scorpius hanya bisa diam saat melihat George memutar kedua bola matanya. Fred langsung menendang kaki ayahnya.

Scorpius mulai disukai anak-anak Weasley, mulai dari Victoire, Dominique dan Louis yang senang membicarakan tentang hewan-hewan gaib dengannya. Lalu Molly dan Lucy tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan beberapa resep ramuan kepada Scorpius. Fred, Roxanne, Albus, James, Teddy dan Hugo senang sekali membicarakan soal Quidditch dan Scorpius sangat cocok dengan Rose, karena mereka sama-sama memiliki hubungan 'khusus' dengan buku. Lily lumayan senang dengan suasana seperti ini, karena secara tidak langsung Scorpius juga sedang menarik perhatiannya.

"Jangan panggil Mr. Malfoy, panggil saja aku Draco," jawab Draco. Keluarga Weasley menyetujuinya dan mulai memulai obrolan dengan kata 'Draco' berkali-kali. Anak-anak (kecuali Teddy dan Victoire) selesai makan lebih dulu dan segera naik ke kamar mereka untuk membuka kado-kado natal. Kebetulan Albus dapat permainan baru, sesuatu yang seperti permainan monopoli bernama 'Richesse' yang dibawa Fleur dari Perancis. Mereka memainkan itu sampai larut malam.

James satu-satunya yang tidak ikut bermain. Ia sibuk sendiri dengan buku-bukunya dan terus mencatat, seperti sedang menganalisa sesuatu. Ini memang bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan James, tapi menurut Rose, James hanya mengalami akibat-patah-hati yang akan segera menghilang setelah Ia bisa melupakan Carlisle sejenak. Anak-anak hanya mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan Rose, mereka tidak terlalu mengerti soal itu. Mungkin Teddy dan Victoire yang sudah cukup dewasa mengerti, tapi mereka tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! Aku beli!" seru Lily, bersemangat.

"Wah, inisih namanya kau langsung menang, lihat saja harga sew-" kalimat Roxanne terputus. James tiba-tiba berteriak seperti melihat naga hidup-hidup. "AAAAKUU TAHUU!"

"JAMES! KAU BISA BUAT AKU SERANGAN JANTUNG! DIAM!" bentak Louis. James langsung memberikan seringai jahilnya lagi. Akhirnya, setelah rasanya berabad-abad Ia tidak menunjukan seringai itu.

"Ada apa, James? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Roxanne. James segera melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika masih ada tempat untuk satu pemain lagi," kata James.

Anak-anak lainnya mulai menyoraki James yang mulai bermain. Tapi, tetap saja Lily yang menang sampai akhir karena Ia telah 'membeli' toko Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Dominique hanya bisa mendengus karena Ia berkali-kali 'masuk' ke Azkaban.

James sudah kembali ceria lagi dan ini artinya buruk untuk Lily. Lily yakin dan percaya bahwa kakaknya yang satu itu tidak akan membiarkannya 'hidup-hidup' di depan Scorpius. Baru saja Lily memikirkannya, James langsung memulai aksi jahilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita main Mini Quidditch di halaman belakang?" tanya Fred. Mata Albus, Lily dan James segera berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. Lucy segera menyambar, "Tidak! Potters, kalian tidak akan kami biarkan berada dalam tim yang sama."

"Mana adil!" kata Albus. Lily mengangguk setuju. Anak-anak lain hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka yang bersikukuh ingin berada tim yang sama. Terang saja, mereka sudah tahu kemampuan para Potter masing-masing, kalau ketiganya disatukan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. James segera mencari-cari kesempatan untuk meledek adik bungsunya itu.

"Kalau Lily dan Scorpius berada di tim yang sama, yang jadi chaser depannya siapa?" kata James. Lily segera mendengus.

"Tentu saja Scorpius."

"Tentu saja Lily."

Scorpius dan Lily saling menunjuk satu sama lain secara bersamaan. Scorpius tersenyum malu-malu sedangkan Lily mengacungkan tinjunya kepada James yang langsung disambut tawa dari anak-anak lainnya. Scorpius adalah seorang chaser paling handal di asramanya, tapi tentu saja sangat sulit baginya untuk mengalahkan duo chaser James-Lily. Seumur hidupnya, baru satu kali Ia mengalahkan James dan di Pertandingan Quidditch Antar Asrama kemarin, Ia kalah telak dari James dan Lily. Tapi, tetap melaju ke final setelah mengalahkan Ravenclaw.

"Stop meledek mereka, Jamie," kata Rose membela Lily. Lily tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada James.

"Kalau Rose jadi beater saja, seperti Jeremy. Benarkan?" balas James. Wajah Rose langsung memerah diiringi oleh suara tidak percaya dari anak-anak lain.

"Jadi, itu benar Rose? Kau dengan Jeremy Bluebird? Anak kelas enam itu?" tanya Hugo penuh semangat. Anak-anak lain berusaha menyimak Rose yang mulai memberikan jawaban.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, James. Kami hanya pergi bersama."

Terdengar seruan 'Oooooow' panjang dari anak-anak itu. Seruan seperti itu adalah seruan khas The Burrow yang selalu terdengar setiap malam natal.

"Benar. Maksudku… ya, kau tahu kan, Aaron Wood?" jawab Rose. Aaron Wood adalah tak lain dan tak bukan, anak dari Oliver Wood.

"Oh, ya… jadi kau menyukainya? Lalu, kenapa kau malah pergi ke pesta dengan Jeremy?" sambar Molly. Rose menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu."Ya… dia tidak mengajakku."

Rose mengangkat bahunya. Lily jadi prihatin terhadap Rose karena Ialah satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa Rose sangat menyukai Aaron dan itu berlangsung sudah sangat lama, bahkan sebelum Lily masuk ke Hogwarts.

"Yang penting dua-duanya beater kan?" sela James. Rose segera menonjok bahu James.

Malam itu berlangsung seru karena James kembali ke keadaannya yang semula. Sementara itu, banyak rencana telah tertulis di otaknya.

"Dad?" panggil James. Harry sudah berpakaian rapih, lengkap dengan jubah aurornya tapi,tetap saja rambutnya yang berantakan mencuat ke segala arah. Pagi ini Ia sudah harus bekerja, padahal masih satu hari setelah natal dan sialnya lagi, hanya para Auror yang dipaksa masuk pagi-pagi.

"Ya?" jawab Harry sambil mengoleskan selai di rotinya. Harry duduk sendirian di meja makan, sedangkan Ron masih memasak di dapur. Entah apa yang dimasaknya, tapi baunya benar-benar menyengat. Untung saja sekarang ruang makan dan dapur diberi sekat, kalau masih satu ruangan, Harry tidak bisa membayangkan apakah Ia masih memiliki selera yang cukup untuk sarapan.

"Aku... mau bicara," kata James. Ia menarik kursi di sebelah kanan Harry dan duduk disana. Harry menegakkan duduknya dan mulai menggigit rotinya, "Bicara apa?"

"Soal, boggart Carlisle itu… aku kemarin baca buku sejarah sihir dan kurasa aku menemukan tanda yang aku perkirakan bisa _saja_ jadi tanda yang ada di lengan orang itu, boggart itu," kata James putus-putus. Ia bingung harus menggunakan kalimat apa untuk membuat Harry mengerti. Tapi, Harry segera mengerti dan melihat James penuh semangat.

"Tanda Pelahap Maut kan, James?" balas Harry. James terkejut, karena ternyata hal yang sudah dipikirkan oleh ayahnya sejak lama baru saja Ia ketahui. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, James. Aku mengenal seseorang yang pernah memiliki tanda itu," kata Harry. James mendekatkan posisinya dengan posisi Harry dan menatap mata ayahnya penuh minat. "Siapa?"

"Draco Malfoy."

James terbelalak mundur. Ada mantan Pelahap Maut di rumah ini? Apa dunia sudah gila?

"Tapi, Ia sudah berubah, James. Ia tidak jahat dan tidak berbahaya," timpal Harry. James merasa lebih tenang. Setidaknya kalau Harry bilang begitu, biasanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Lalu, kenapa tak kau tanyakan padanya?" sahut James. Harry menggigit rotinya dan meneguk segelas Butterbeer. Aroma sedapnya menguar ke seluruh penjuru dapur.

"Karena… kami memiliki sejarah, yang sebaiknya tidak kami bicarakan lagi," jawab Harry, tenang. James langsung mengerti maksud perkataan Harry. Ayahnya dan Draco dulu berada di pihak yang berlawanan, dan pasti mereka pernah melakukan suatu hal yang menurut mereka tidak perlu dilakukan lagi sekarang.

"Jadi, harus tanya ke siapa?" tanya James.

"Kau kenal anaknya."

"Scorpius?"

"Setidaknya, mungkin Scorpius bisa lebih mudah membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahnya, sen..hi..di," jawab Harry sambil mengunyah rotinya.

Ron keluar dari dapur sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Sepertinya, Ia sudah makan di dapur dan entah bagaimana caranya Ia bisa menikmati makanan yang baunya begitu menyengat. Tapi, setelah itu Harry dan Ron segera mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada James dan lenyap ke kantor mereka.

James masih terdiam di tempat duduknya dan merenung. Scorpius? Bisakah?

.

"JAMES! AKU KOSONG!" teriak Lily. Segera saja James melemparkan quaffle tepat ke arah Lily. Lily segera melesat cepat, melewati Dominique dan Fred dengan nimbus 2000 pemberian ayahnya. Sekejap saja Ia sudah berhadapan muka dengan Hugo, sang keeper. Tapi, berhadapan dengan keeper saja tidaklah mudah, 2 buah bludger tengah berusaha menghadangnya. Lily segera menikung dengan cepat dan melemparkan quafflenya. Masuk.

"ALBUS! CEPAT!" teriak James.

Albus segera meluncur ke tenggara, mengejar bola kecil berwarna emas. Di belakangnya Scorpius membuntuti, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyaingi kecepatan firebolt milik Albus. Albus mendapatkan snitchnya. Para potter menang lagi. Biar bagaimanapun orang memaksa mereka untuk pisah, tetap saja mereka tidak berhasil. Ketiganya tetap bersikukuh untuk berada dalam satu tim.

Rose meneriaki mereka dari bawah.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG! MEREKA TIDAK BISA BERADA DALAM SATU TIM!"

Albus segera menghampiri James dan Lily. Para Potter terbang berdampingan di atas udara, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bangga, tentu saja, karena mereka kembali berhasil mengalahkan Weasley lainnya dan seorang Malfoy.

James segera menghampiri Scorpius ketika mereka telah tiba di daratan. Rose tengah membuka tasnya dan memberikan bekal kepada saudara-saudaranya. Mereka harus cepat-cepat makan sebelum jam sewa lapangan habis.

"Scorpius, aku perlu bicara, penting," kata James seraya menarik lengan Scorpius ke pojok lapangan.

"Jadi… katakan padaku segalanya," Scorpius melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di tembok bangku penonton. Kalau Lily sedang melihatnya Ia bisa-bisa menjerit tidak karuan.

"Ayahmu dulu Pelahap Maut, kau tahu itu?" sahut James. Scorpius mengangguk.

"Para Pelahap Maut punya tanda, di lengannya, betul kan?" tanya James lagi dan Scorpius tetap melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya sebelumnya, menggerakan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawa.

"Apa masalahnya?" balas Scorpius.

James segera menceritakan segala hal tentang bentuk Boggart Carlisle. Dan tanda itu, tanda yang Ia curigai sebagai tanda kegelapan.

"Kalau begitu ceritanya panjang, kita butuh bicara di The Burrow, sekarang lebh baik kita makan dan langsung pulang, aku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," jawab Scorpius. Ia segera mengajak James untuk menghampiri Rose dan mengambil jatah makanan mereka.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! First fic nih…

Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Enjoy!

. . . .

"James, tanda itu sudah hilang dari lengan ayahku. Seiring dengan lenyapnya Pangeran Kegelapan, semuanya lenyap tak bersisa," kata Scorpius. Ia membuka kaus kakinya dan segera berbaring di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya masih dipeuhi keringat sehabis bermain Quidditch. James sedang duduk bersandar di kursi rotan yang berada di sebelah pintu masuk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya James, ragu.

"Ya, contohnya ayahmu. Dulu ayahmu bisa parselmouth, karena bakat yang telah Voldemort berikan lewat bekas lukanya. Tapi, sekarang Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi karena Voldemort sudah lenyap. Begitu juga yang terjadi dengan ayahku," jawab Scorpius mantap, nada suaranya sangat datar dan tenang. Tampaknya, Ia memiliki bakat yang sama dengan ayahnya. Menjadi aktor.

"Tapi firasatku bilang kalau itu tanda kegelapan."

"Ya, James. Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama ketika kau menceritakannya padaku. Tapi kalau memang benar itu tanda kegelapan, itu bukanlah tanda Voldemort akan bangkit lagi," jawab Scorpius. Ia bangkit dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, memandang ke arah James yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir.

"Lalu, tanda apa?"

"Entahlah. Pastinya tanda itu dibuat orang yang memiliki ambisi yang sama seperti Voldemort dan mungkin Carlisle salah satu pengikutnya," Scorpius kembali menjelaskan.

James lumayan terkejut melihat sikap Scorpius. Anak ini memiliki bakat menjadi auror, dari caranya menganalilisis sesuatu secara cepat dan menghubung-hubungkan segala macam kejadian.

"Ya. Tapi siapa?"

"Sebenarnya… aku punya satu , terserah kau juga mau percaya atau tidak."

"Siapa, Scor?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Petir yang menyambar di luar rumah mengejutkan Scorpius dan James. Hujan. Untung saja mereka sudah tiba di rumah, mengingat tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan sebelumnya. Lucius Malfoy? Tapi, kenapa? James sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal keluarga Malfoy. Ia hanya mengenal Scorpius dan orangtuanya. Tapi, Ia juga langsung menebak bahwa keluarga ini telah terpecah belah.

Lalu, Scorpius menceritakan segalanya tentang keluarganya. James menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya bahwa keluarga Malfoy yang kaya raya ternyata memiliki masalah yang begitu berat. Scorpius sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu kakeknya.

"Kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya James. Ia sekarang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Scorpius.

"Mmm… bagaimana ya? Tidak juga. Memang ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, mungkin aneh juga kalau bertemu dengannya. Ya… masalahnya aku memang sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya langsung, jadi rasanya biasa saja," jawab Scorpius. Nadanya terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli. Anak ini benar-benar tidak pernah mengenal kakeknya sendiri.

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau dia berambisi menjadi Voldemort?" James mulai berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Hujan sudah berhenti, tapi langit luar masih sangat gelap. Padahal, baru pukul 3 sore.

"Kalau aku dengar dari reaksi Dad kalau sedang membicarakannya, kurasa bisa saja. Ia bahkan rela menelantarkan Granny demi ambisinya yang entah apa itu," Scorpius menjawab. James manggut-manggut.

"Kau tidak mencarinya?"

"Untuk apa? Kurasa hidupku malah jauh lebih baik kalau tidak ada dia."

Benar juga kata Scorpius. Tidak mungkin Ia bisa mendekati Lily dan merayakan natal bersama para Weasley kalau kakeknya ada didekatnya. Scorpius merasa cocok dengan anak-anak keluarga Weasley, mereka semua membuat suasana tambah ramai dan seru. Kalau natal di rumah Grandma Greengrass biasanya Ia hanya punya Trey untuk teman bermainnya. Daphne hanya memiliki satu anak yang jauh lebih dewasa daripada Scorpius, bahkan daripada Teddy. Mungkin ini juga yang membuatnya memiliki pikiran dan kelakuan yang lebih dewasa daripada anak-anak 13 tahun lainnys.

"Dengar, Scorpius. Mulai sekarang kau jadi saudara kami, dan anggap saja kalau Grandad Arthur itu kakekmu juga," kata James berusaha menghibur, walaupun Scorpius tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik bersedih sama sekali.

Scorpius tersenyum cerah. Akhirnya, Ia benar-benar punya saudara.

.

Diluar, udara dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk tulang. Harry merapatkan jubahnya, kembali berjalan melewati reruntuhan gedung kosong yang sangat besar. Gedung itu masih menyisakan beberapa keping marmer dan kayu-kayu yang sudah dihaluskan. Kemarin, tempat ini adalah perusahaan pemasaran yang cukup besar di London. Tepat pada hari natal, tempat ini meledak secara misterius dan hancur lebur dalam hitungan detik. Salah seorang satpam yang berjaga dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena memiliki luka yang sangat parah, sedangkan seorang lagi meninggal tanpa jejak. Mayatnya tergeletak rapih di samping puing-puing bangunan tanpa luka segarispun, dan tidak ada jejak-jejak bahwa orang itu pernah diracuni. Lalu, apa yang membunuhnya? Entahlah, polisi tidak tahu itu.

Tapi, Harry tahu. Kutukan.

Ia kembali berbelok ke samping reruntuhan. Tempat itu dikelilingi oleh _police line_ yang berwarna kuning cerah. Seharusnya, tidak ada yang boleh menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu, tapi Harry berjalan melewati garis itu dan berdiri. Hening.

Ia terus memandang ke bawah, mengamati, seperti telah melihat sesuatu yang begitu berharga di balik sana. Harry segera terlonjak dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Wingardium Leviosa," katanya.

Satu demi satu reruntuhan Ia singkirkan dari atas tanah. Beberapa saat kemudian Ia berhenti dan menghela napas. Sebuah pintu yang tampaknya persis seperti jalan menuju saluran pembuangan air, tapi tentu saja bukan. Pintu itu tidak berbau dan Harry yang memiliki kemampuan mendengar dari jarak jauh tidak mendengar suara aliran air disana. Entah apa yang ada jauh di dalam tanah itu.

"Expecto Patronum!" serunya, dengan suara yang perlahan. Seekor rusa jantan muncul dari ujung tongkatnya, berlari kesana kemari, menyebarkan kehangatan yang luar biasa di cuaca yang dingin ini.

"Katakan kepada Ron untuk segera datang ke lokasi, bawa pasukan, dan bilang juga padanya untuk membawa Draco Malfoy," tutur Harry.

Rusa itu segera berlari menjauh, semakin jauh, dan hilang menjadi kepulan asap. Kedinginan kembali melanda sekujur tubuh Harry yang mulai bergetar.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae," katanya, sekali lagi. Api segera muncul dari ujung tongkatnya. Ia mulai mengarahkan tongkatnya di depan wajahnya dan menghangatkan diri. Ini cukup ampuh, karena sekarang tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar lagi.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari balik reruntuhan gedung. Ia segera mematikan api dari tongkatnya dan bersembunyi. Langkah-langkah itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, Harry menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat. Tapi, suara langkah itu segera menghilang. Harry mengendap-endap keluar dari persembunyiannya, tetap waspada.

Merasa tidak ada yang harus diwaspadai lagi, Harry menyimpan tongkatnya disakunya saat sesuatu menghantam wajahnya dengan keras. Darah segar mengucur dari mulutnya, tapi Ia sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Dua orang sebesar troll memegangi kedua lengannya hingga rasanya lengannya akan remuk. Harry terus memberontak, berusaha menarik kedua lengannya dari cengkraman kedua orang itu, tapi gagal.

Akhirnya Harry menyerah. Ia berhenti memberontak dan mengerahkan seluruh pikirannya untuk lepas dan mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya yang sekarang berada di saku jubahnya

"Kejutan, Harry," terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dewasa. Harry segera mengangkat wajahnya yang berlumuran darah. Sosok berambut pirang panjang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Harry. Lucius Malfoy.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit?" tambah Lucius. Kedua algojo yang berada di kiri dan kanan Harry tertawa sinis. Harry yang mendengarnya juga ikut tertawa, tawa yang mengejek.

"Tidak lebih sakit daripada dibunuh Voldemort kok, Lucius," balas Harry. Algojo yang berada di sebelah kiri Harry mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan menghantamkannya keras di rusuk Harry. Harry segera berteriak dan meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya rusuknya patah.

"Jaga omongan kalau masih mau hidup, Harry," balas Malfoy. Ia segera mengarahkan tangan memberi sinyal kepada algojo-algojo itu ke tempat reruntuhan yang telah Harry bersihkan tadi. Kedua algojo itu segera manurut dan menarik Harry dengan kasar. Harry sesekali meringis, merasakan tulang rusuknya yang hampir copot. Lucius mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah pintu pembuangan air itu dan mengarahkannya ke atas. Pintu itu segera terbuka. Di balik pintu itu, sebuah tangga turun yang terlihat tidak berujung terbuka. Dasar dari tangga itu tidak kelihatan.

"Selamat datang, Harry Potter," kata Lucius, licik. Para algojo itu segera mendorong Harry ke lubang. Harry segera memejamkan matanya, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghantam anak-anak tangga yang kebawah.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia terjun bebas ke bawah, tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun.

Tapi, saat ia hendak meraih tongkatnya Ia berteriak. Lengannya sakit sekali dan sekujur tubuhnya bergemetar. Bagus, sekarang Ia malah tidak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya sama sekali.

.

Draco membalik lembaran demi lembaran tumpukan perkamen yang Ia pegang di kantornya. Ia terus menerus melakukannya dan berhenti di huruf 'V'. Ia sekarang mengamati perkamen-perkamen itu dengan seksama, dan berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia mulai membaca.

_Nama: Vagnuire _

_Status darah: Murni_

_Keberadaan: Tidak diketahui_

_Keterangan:_

_Vagnuire asli berasal dari Perancis. Garis keturunan habis. Dua orang tersisa. Satu orang di Azkaban dan satu lagi dirawat oleh keluarga angkat._

Draco terenyak di kursinya. Kalau memang Vagnuire tidak bersisa, lalu siapa yang tinggal bersama Carlisle? Siapakah orang yang mengaku sebagai nenek kandung Carlisle?

Draco segera melompat bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan mondar-mandir, sangat gelisah. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir. Ide gila muncul, Ia segera mengambilmantelnya dan ber-Apparate ke rumah Vagnuire.

"DIMANA DRACO MALFOY?" Ron keluar dari lift. Orang-orang yang mendengar suaranya terpekik kaget. Ron sangat panik, benar-benar panik. Ia berlari cepat menuju ruangan Draco, menabrak semua orang yang menghalanginya.

Ia sampai di depan pintu kayu warna cokelat tua dan mulai mengetuk pintu itu, kasar. Tidak ada jawaban. Ron memasang wajah yang frustasi, segera mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"ALOHOMORA!" seru Ron.

Ia mendorong pintu dengan kasar sehingga terdengar bunyi decitan yang memekakan telinga. Semua orang yang mendengarnya menggerutu. Tapi, Ron tidak peduli dan segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

Hening.

"SIAL, DIMANA SI BRENGSEK ITU?" Ron membanting pintu yang selanjutnya berdebam keras. Ron tahu, biasanya Harry bisa mengatasi segalanya sendiri, kalau Ia sudah minta bantuan berarti situasinya sudah parah dan Ia sangat membutuhkannya. Menurut pengalaman Ron, saat Ia mengulur waktu untuk datang, Harry sudah dalam kondisi yang kritis.

Seperti penggerebekkan markas Pelahap Maut beberapa tahun yang lalu. Harry mengirimkan patronus kepada Ron dan meminta pertolongan karena Ia sudah menemukan markas besarnya. Ron mengulur waktu beberapa menit untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang lain, kemudian saat Ia datang bersama pasukkannya, Harry sudah membius hampir separuh Pelahap Maut yang ada dan terkapar di lantai, mengejang-ngejang.

Akhirnya, Harry harus menginap di St. Mungo selama beberapa minggu sampai benar-benar pulih.

Ron sangat menyesal karena menganggap enteng panggilan Harry. Menurutnya, saat Voldemort lenyap, tugasnya untuk melindungi Harry sudah selesai. Ternyata Ia salah. Ia berjanji hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Ron segera menekan telinganya, berbicara lewat radio.

"Jesse, kalau pasukan sudah siap, segera kirim," kata Ron. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Terdengar suara Jesse berkata, "Baik, Sir," lewat radio.

Seketika itu juga pintu lift terbuka, dan Ron kembali melesat menuju ruangannya.

Rumah itu tampak tidak berpenghuni dan tidak terurus. Tanaman liar tumbuh tinggi di halaman rumah itu, dan guguran daun-daun pepohonan tampak tidak pernah disapu selama bertahun-tahun. Cat rumah itu sudah luntur oleh cuaca, sehingga tidak terlihat lagi warnanya apa.

Draco membuka gerbang besi yang sudah berkarat dan berjalan melewati halaman itu.

Nama Carlisle bergema di otaknya, mengalahkan rasa takut yang tadinya hinggap. Kini Ia berlari cepat menuju pintu berwarna biru tua yang sudah usang dimakan usia. Draco berdeham sebentar, dan mengetuk pintu itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Draco kembali mengetuk pintu itu dengan lebih keras, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Pintu itu tidak kunjung terbuka.

Draco segera menarik pegangan berbentuk bunga mawar yang menempel pada pintu itu. Tidak dikunci. Ia memasukki rumah itu.

Ruang tamu itu memiliki cat merah marun dengan gorden kuning yang menutupi jendela. Keadaan di dalam masih bagus dan layak tinggal, sangat berbeda dengan keadaan di luar yang usang. Mata abu-abu Draco menyapu seluruh ruangan, tidak ada lukisan ataupun hiasan lainnya di rumah ini. Tidak ada foto Carlisle atau orangtuanya. Dinding itu bersih sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan gemuk meraih lengan Draco erat-erat. Belum sempat Draco memberontak Ia telah berpusar bersama orang itu ke suatu tempat. Reruntuhan gedung yang sangat besar.

"Jangan coba-coba, Draco Malfoy," kata suara yang terasa sangat familiar di telinga Draco. Suara yang sering merengek minta dibelikan ini itu, suara yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Ia pergi, walaupun sudah lama sekali tidak didengarnya. Suara itu terdengar lebih berat daripada terakhir kali Draco mendengarnya. Gregory Goyle.

"G-Goyle, apa yang kau lakukan?" balas Draco. Goyle membuat gerakan menguncinya yang membuat Draco meringis kesakitan. Kalau Ia mencoba memberontak, lehernya pasti akan patah.

"Diam Malfoy, Petrificus Totalus!" kata Goyle. Seketika itu juga Draco berhenti bergerak, kaku, hanya matanya yang bisa mengedip-ngedip. Goyle menjatuhkan tubuh Draco, menendangnya ke sebuah lubang.

Ia terjun bebas ke bawah tanah, dan cahaya dari atas, semakin lama semakin menjauh dan lenyap.

.

"Wah, wah, lihatlah tamu baru kita," sambut Lucius ketika Draco sudah sampai di dasar lubang. Sebuah ruangan dengan langit-langit yang sangat tinggi. Orang-orang bertopeng tengkorak dan berjubah panjang berkumpul disana dan mentertawakannya. Ya, inilah markas Pelahap Maut yang masih tersisa. Ternyata jumlah mereka memang banyak sekali, atau memang ayahnya telah mengumpulkan orang-orang baru?

"Akhirnya kau sama menyedihkannya dengan Potter ya, dasar anak cengeng," ledek Lucius. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali melihat Draco dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Siapa yang tidak sakit hati diperlakukan begitu oleh ayahnya?

"Nah, kau, panggilkan dia, Potter, ya… katakana padanya bahwa Ia kedatangan teman," kata Lucius sambil menunjuk salah satu orang bertopeng. Orang itu segera berlari melewati kerumunan orang bertopeng lainnya dan kembali dengan Harry diseretnya.

Harry tidak sadarkan diri. Banyak luka ditubuhnya dan darah dimana-mana. Draco sangat ingin menolong Harry, tapi Ia sendiri sekarang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Bagus. Kau lihat, Draco? Pahlawanmu," kata Lucius. Gerombolan bertopeng itu tertawa mengejek.

Draco memejamkan matanya. Ya, mungkin ini saat-saat mendekati kematiannya. Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika terdengar suara lembut seorang anak perempuan dari balik tirai hitam di sebelah timur ruangan itu.

"Kau… bebaskan dia."

Carlisle. Suara Carlisle. Ia mengenakan jubah yang superbesar dengan kerudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hanya bibir tipisnya yang terlihat sedang berbicara. Ia berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang yang langsung menyingkir, memberi jalan untuk tuan mereka. Sosok itu persis Boggart yang pernah dilihat James.

"Semuanya keluar, aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan mereka," kata Carlisle, dingin.

Gerombolan bertopeng itu segera memasuki pintu lai di sebelah barat, pintu dimana Harry tadi diseret. Lucius mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi akhirnya Ia ikut keluar juga.

"Draco, kau tahu, kau seharusnya tidak disini. Kau seharusnya tidak pernah terlibat akan hal ini," Carlisle membuka kerudung jubahnya. Wajahnya berubah ekspresi dari dingin menjadi cemas.

"Finite Incantatem," bisiknya sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada Draco.

Draco segera menggerakan tangannya dan melompat bangun, memeluk Carlisle. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, Ia hanya melakukannya, memastikan bahwa Carlisle masih utuh. Kecuali, sekarang Ia mengetahui bahwa Carlisle terlibat dalam sesuatu yang gelap, bersekongkol bersama ayahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa…," Draco belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat pintu menjeblak terbuka. Lucius Malfoy masuk dan mulai menyerang Draco dan Carlisle oleh kutukan-kutukan yang bahkan tidak Ia ucapkan.

Carlisle berusaha menepis semua serangan yang Lucius luncurkan dengan sigap. Kemampuan duel Carlisle ternyata setara dengan kemampuan Draco.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! First fic nih…

Semoga semuanya suka ya! Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata.

It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Dan aku hanya bikin fanfic supaya cerita Harry Potter gak memudar walaupun udah abis :)

Enjoy!

. . . .

Harry tersadar oleh bunyi letupan keras yang terjadi dari tongkat Lucius. Ia mengerang pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri dan mengejang – akibat yang terjadi pasca kutukan Cruciatus. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sebisa mungkin untuk melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung di depannya. Baru satu detik Ia mengangkat kepalanya, tulang belakangnya serasa mau patah. Ia kembali menunduk dan mengejang. Ia telah melihat sekilas apa yang sedang terjadi, dan yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana Carlisle dan Draco bisa berada disana?

"LARI DRACO! BAWA POTTER!" seru Carlisle. Ia terus menepis kelebat-kelebatan cahaya yang muncul, hendak menyerangnya. Draco ikut membantunya.

"DENGAR AKU, DRACO! LARI! LARI!" seru Carlisle lagi, lebih keras. Draco segera berlari menghampiri Harry.

Harry merasakan seseorang berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengerang kesakitan setiap kali Draco menyentuhnya. Harry merasa lumpuh.

"Tinggalkan aku, Draco. Keluarlah sendiri, cari bantuan," bisik Harry, pelan. Draco tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya karena Ia segera berlari menaiki tangga ke permukaan.

"Expelliarmus!" seru Carlisle, tapi tidak berhasil. Lucius lebih cepat dan tongkat Carlisle terpelanting entah kemana. Carlisle berdiam. Lucius berjalan mendekatinya perlahan sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Kena kau," kata Lucius, dingin.

"Jadi, setelah aku membantumu untuk melakukan segalanya, ini balasanmu? Manusia tidak tahu terimakasih," balas Carlisle, kasar. Ia tertawa mengejek dan tidak ada rasa atkut sama sekali di wajahnya,"Aku tidak takut mati, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya tepat di leher Carlisle.

"Kau ini memang bisa dibilang pintar. Tapi, buku-buku itu tidak bisa menutupi kebodohanmu," ejek Lucius. "Pertama, kau tahu kalau Vagnuire itu sudah tidak tersisa lagi, tapi saat aku dengan rupa nenek bodoh itu datang, kau ikut denganku. Kau saat itu tahukan?" kata Lucius. Carlisle bergerak mundur.

"Kedua, kau menurut saja ketika aku memintamu untuk membuatkan jalan rahasia lain ke Hogwarts demi kita, padahal kau bisa lihat? Aku melewati jalan itu untuk menyiksa anak Lueger bodoh yang menolak untuk bergabung dengan kita," Lucius tetap berjalan mendekati Carlisle yang semakin lama, semakin mendekati tembok. "Ketiga, kau sekarang malah bersekongkol dengan Draco, anakku yang bodoh, yang selalu gagal, dan kawan barunya Potter, onggokan sampah."

Harry kembali mengangkat kepalanya, memang sakit, tapi Ia terus memaksakan. Carlisle bersandar di tembok dan di depannya, Lucius dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Keempat, kau menyelamatkan James. James yang sama tidak bergunanya dengan kakeknya yang bernama sama sepertinya. Kau yang taruh makanan itu di lemarinya karena aku menyuruhmu, tapi kau mencintainya. Karena kau takut aku marah kalau kau tidak menaruhnya akhirnya kau sendiri yang memakan racun itu. Meracuni diri sendiri… konyol," lanjut Lucius.

Harry mulai menggerakan tangannya perlahan dan merogoh tongkat sihir dari jubahnya. Tulang-tulangnya serasa remuk, tapi Ia tetap memaksakan. Bantuan dari Draco tidak kunjung datang.

"Tidak juga. Aku tahu kalau kau menggunakan imperius untuk membuatku pergi ke lapangan Quidditch, dan kau juga yang sengaja mengarahkan Bludger itu padaku," jawab Carlisle, suaranya bergetar.

Lucius membalasnya dengan tawa yang mencemooh, Carlisle bergidik mendengarnya.

Harry menyentuh tongkatnya yang masih berada di dalam saku jubahnya, segera menariknya keluar. Tapi, rusuknya rasanya sudah hampir remuk dan Ia kembali meringis pelan.

Lucius mengangkat tongkatnya, "Aku bukan ayahmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk menjadi anakmu."

Lucius tersenyum licik. Harry tahu, ini saatnya untuk menyelamatkan Carlisle. Harry segera menyentak tongkatnya ke arah Lucius. Sekelebat cahaya merah menghantam Lucius yang segera terpelanting ke belakang dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Berhasil.

Tapi, Carlisle jatuh ke lantai bersimbah darah. Harry berhasil dengan Lucius, tapi tidak berhasil dengan Carlisle.

"CRUCIO!" terdengar seruan dari belakang.

Orang-orang berjubah tadi telah masuk kembali ke ruangan dan menyerang Harry habis-habisan. Harry tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat dirinya disiksa oleh banyak orang.

Terdengar derap kaki banyak orang yang muncul dan Harry menghentikan teriakkannya. Siksan itu telah berakhir, tapi Harry masih bisa merasakan ototnya yang sesekali mengejang, dan bahkan Ia tidak bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya sendiri.

Berakhir sudah.

.

"Carlisle?" bisik Draco. Carlisle yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur St. Mungo, membuka matanya perlahan.

Tidak hanya Draco yang berada di sampingnya, Scorpius, Astoria dan Narcissa juga mengelilinginya, memandangnya dengan cemas. Carlisle sungguh ingin berterimakasih pada mereka karena telah peduli, tapi Ia segera menghentikan niatannya ketika teringat satu nama: Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter? Dimana dia?" tanya Carlisle. Draco dan Astoria saling padang ragu sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ia di ruangannya. Masih belum sadarkan diri."

Carlisle memejamkan matanya. Ini semua karena kebodohannya sendiri, mempercayai seorang Lucius Malfoy dan menyusahkan semua orang. Harry Potter, sekali lagi, telah menjadi pahlawan.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, Carlisle," kata Scorpius, menggenggam tangannya. Carlisle tersenyum kecil memandangnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, Narcissa segera membuka pintu ruangan itu. George Weasley berada di depan ruangan.

"Harry sudah sadar dan baik-baik saja," kata George.

Seluruh Malfoy segera bernapas lega mendengar kabar gembira ini, mengingat keadaan Harry yang jauh dari baik saat pertama kali tiba di St. Mungo. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Harry selamat dari maut.

Harry terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya. Ginny, Ron dan Hermione mengelilinginya, bersiaga setiap saat kalau Harry membutuhkan mereka.

George membuka pintu kamar Harry dengan wajah yang sangat ceria diikuti oleh Draco di belakangnya.

"Mal- Draco ingin bertemu Harry," kata George. Sejujurnya, Ia sudah melupakan segalanya, tapi kebiasaan memanggil Draco dengan nama belakangnya sulit sekali dihentikan.

Draco menghambur masuk dan menghampiri tempat tidur. Harry membuka matanya sedikit (atau memang hanya segitu yang bisa Ia lakukan) dan melihat mata abu-abu Draco yang bersinar misterius.

"Hai, sobat, terimakasih ya," kata Draco. Harry menyunggingkan senyum tipis dengan bibirnya.

"Sama-sama, jangan kapok untuk natal bersama kami lagi," gurau Harry. Draco dan yang lainnya tertawa hambar.

Kondisi Harry memang masih sangat mengkhawatirkan, tapi setidaknya kalau Ia usdah bergurau, ada kemajuan pesat. Bukan Harry namanya kalau tidak bisa bangkit dari segala macam keterpurukan dan kutukan.

.

"Rose! Hugo! Cepat masuk, aku sayang kalian… dan tentu saja kalian para Potter, jangan buat masalah lagi di Hogwarts!" kata Hermione sambil mencium puncak kepala anak-anak satu persatu. Lama-lama Ia semakin terlihat keibuan.

Ginny melakukan hal yang sama, dan Ia juga mencium Scorpius. Sekali lagi, Ia membuat Scorpius salah tingkah dan merangkul ibunya yang sama tingginya dengannya. Scorpius malah lebih cocok menjadi adik Astoria dibandingkan anaknya, sedangkan Draco segera menjitak anaknya.

"Hei, Ia milikku," ledek Draco. Scorpius dan yang lainnya tertawa mendengar perkataan Draco. Astoria dan Draco memang sangat serasi, dan bisa dilihat, memadukan mereka berdua bisa menghasilkan seorang bangsawan muda seperti Scorpius.

"N.E.W.T! Kuperingatkan James… jangan sampai kau tidak lulus atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan restuku untuk menikahi Victoria," kata Harry. James hanya nyengir dan memeluk akrab ayah baptisnya itu, "Tenang, Father. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Carlisle, aku menyayangimu dan aku pastikan kalau kita bertemu lagi disini enam bulan lagi, aku janji, kita akan pulang," kata Draco. Ia memeluk Carlisle erat-erat seakan tidak mau melepasnya lagi. Carlisle mengangguk pelan didalam pelukan Draco.

Draco merasa bagian dari dirinya yang hilang saat Carlisle pergi, sekarang kembali lagi dan menempel ditubuhnya. Draco merasa utuh kembali, bahkan lebih lengkap dengan keluarga baru yang ada disampingnya. Para Weasley, dan Potter. Harry Potter, Yang Terpilih, telah memilihnya menjadi sahabatnya.

Terdengar bunyi pluit, dan seperti biasa, para orangtua mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi, melambaikannya. Kompartemen tempat para Weasley sekarang lebih penuh dengan tambahan anggota dua orang. Wajah cantik seorang perempuan muncul ke permukaan melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria.

Cukup lama. Rasanya enam bulan cukup lama untuk bisa kembali lagi bersama keluarga yang sebenarnya.

. . .

BIPBIPBIP! Selesai jugaa... *dansaditempat

Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata atau typo atau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan yang ditemuin di fic ini

Thanks to semua orang yang udah baca dan review (Y) You know me so well lah*jorokinkejurang

Silahkan baca cerita-cerita lainnya yang aku buat, feel free!


End file.
